¡Maldito Mortifago!
by Osismor
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando Draco Malfoy vive en tu misma casa y tu tienes que cuidar de el para que los mortifagos no logren encontrarlo? -Malfoy, eso es un celular, no te va a comer-
1. ¡QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO!

La hermosa ciudad de Nueva York se mostraba frente a sus ojos. Una chica de melena negra se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación observando el atardecer, detrás de los edificios grandes se ocultaba el sol y la oscuridad poco a poco iba acomodándose en el cielo. Las pequeñas casas, departamentos, edificios, todo, comenzaba a iluminarse con las luces que sus dueños iban encendiendo o las que se encendían automáticamente.

Si, Nueva York, después de la caída de Voldemort (5 meses después) y haber encontrado a sus padres en Australia con la ayuda de sus amigos y de revertir el hechizo con el cual les modificó la memoria, ella y su familia decidió mudarse a Nueva York.

Una pequeña brisa recorrió su cuerpo y jugó un poco con los rizos de su ahora negra melena. Hermione se estremeció y se abrazó a si misma, estaba comenzando a hacer frió, el invierno estaba cerca.

Entró a su habitación y cerró las portezuelas, bajó hacia la cocina con la intención de ayudar a su madre con la cena, esa noche sus amigos irían a visitarla. Estaba tan contenta después de un año sin verlos por fin se encontrarían de nuevo, claro que durante ese año siguieron en contacto, con Ron y Ginny por medio de carta, mientras que con Harry por medio del teléfono y el Chat.

Harry le había comentado que una vez acabada la guerra regresaría con los Dursley, hasta cumplir los diecinueve años. Estos habían estado al tanto de todo durante el transcurso de la guerra gracias a los aurores que se encargaban de protegerlos.  
Cuando Harry volvió con ellos se veían algo… arrepentidos. Dudley ya no lo molestaba, hasta habían llegado a tener unas cuantas conversaciones por decirse, decentes.

Sus tíos ya no le exigían nada, pero evitaban cruzar palabra con el y cuando esto llegaba a suceder, evadían su mirada, había ganado unos cuantos privilegios, como era el poder usar el teléfono, mirar la televisión el tiempo que quisiera y hasta le habían comprado un computador con todo e Internet.

La última llamada que Hermione tuvo con Harry este le había dado su correo electrónico. Ambos se desvelaban hablando el uno con el otro, compartiendo gustos musicales similares, recordando el pasado y contándose el presente.

Estaba poniendo la mesa, llevaba los audífonos puestos y su iPod reposaba dentro del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans, mientras la canción de Never let this go de Paramore, una de sus bandas favoritas, terminaba.

-…así que no creo que sea recomendable que ese chico se acerque al televisor- Hermione se quitó los audifonos al momento en el que su madre comenzaba a hablar de nuevo.

-Disculpa mamá no te escuche, ¿Qué decías?- se estiró en la alacena para alcanzar un par de bazos.

-Por el amor de Dios Hermione, cuándo será el día en el que te dignes en dejar ese aparato en paz, por si no te has dado cuenta, a las personas les molesta estar hablando cuando creen que las están escuchando, uno de estos días tomare ese endemoniado aparato y lo tirare por el caño del escusado, haber si así puedes prestarme atención.- La señora Granger tenía el ceño fruncido, y agrego unas cuantas zanahorias recién cortadas a la sopa. (N/A que curioso, a mi me pasa lo mismo con mi mama xD)

-No creo mamá, si haces eso podría taparse el escusado, y quien sabe, puede que sea tu día de mala suerte y a papá le pegue dolor de estomago, entrar al baño y ya sabrás tu que pasara, no creo que al plomero le agrade eso- terminó de poner la mesa para las 10 personas que esa noche se presentarían, y tomó asiento en una de las sillas.

-Ni me lo digas, bueno te decía, que no creo que sea recomendable que ese chico, amm… Ron, si el, se acerque al televisor, no olvides lo que paso la ultima vez- Hermione soltó una carcajada al recordar como después de rescatar a sus padres, Ron encendió el televisor de la casa de sus padres en Australia por curiosidad, en ese entonces una película de ciencia ficción con marcianos hacía su aparición en la pantalla y 3 marcianos pegados a la pantalla gritaban espantando a todos los ciudadanos de la ciudad a la que le toco la invasión. Ron había gritado tanto que los vecinos salían de sus casas para ver que sucedía, y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos al televisor dejándolo completamente irreparable.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Hermione salió disparada hacia la puerta con una enorme sonrisa. En una abrir y cerrar de ojos 5 cabezas rojas se amontonaron alrededor de la  
ex-castaña llenándola de abrazos y besos en la mejilla. Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur y Georg Weasley hacían su aparición, después llegó el turno de Luna y Harry quienes fueron los más calmados.

Después de hacer las presentaciones de sus padres con Luna, Georg y los padres de Ron, y de hablar del nuevo look de Hermione, todos se dirigieron al comedor-cocina para cenar. Las risas podían escucharse por toda la casa, los recuerdos iban y venían. La alegría que sentían todos le daba un toque luminoso al hogar Granger.

- Y dígame señor Weasley, ¿Cómo lograron dar con la casa?- Hermione terminó de servir el postre que consistía en un plato de helado de chocolate y vainilla, su favorito.

-Ah, bueno, pues no fue difícil, Harry decidió ir a nuestro hogar, la joven Luna ya estaba ahí así que fue más fácil de lo que el pensó, simplemente, usamos un traslador que nos dejo a unas cuantas calles solitarias de aquí.- El señor Weasley lucia demasiado emocionado, y como no, con tantas cosas muggles a su alrededor…

La conversación y el tiempo avanzaban, hasta que el tema de conversación llegó al pasado, Voldemort, las muertes pero sobre todo, los mortifagos jóvenes.

-El ministerio ha decidió cuidar de los mas jóvenes, los cuales perdieron a sus familiares, ya que varios de ellos fueron obligados por sus padres o por el mismísimo Voldemort- Hablaba Arthur teniendo a todos concentrados en sus palabras.

-¿Pero cuál será el método que usaran? Obviamente no los pueden tener encerrados en el ministerio, ya que todavía hay mortifagos sueltos que desean vengarse de los que declararon contra ellos, como es el caso de Nott, Zabbini (sáquenme de dudas, ¿Así se escribe?)Parkinson y Malfoy, claro que estos tienen la riqueza suficiente para mantenerse solos pero eso no los ayudara en caso de protección- Todos apoyaron el punta de vista de Hermione.

-Pues, verán, el ministerio decidió enviar a todos, no solo a esos cuatro, con compañeros del colegio Hogwarts, brindarles protección, mucha protección, y mantenerlos ahí hasta que logren capturar a todos estos, ya que como saben son un gran numero de prófugos-

Hermione quedó desconcertada, ¿tener un mortifagos en su hogar? Que mal para los que ya fueron seleccionados para cuidar de uno. Fijó la vista en cada uno de sus amigos, todos tenían la mirada gacha, revolviendo lo que les sobro del helado. Sus padres estaban ansiosos por mas noticias, pero… algo le olía mal, muy, muy mal

- Algunos de nosotros fuimos seleccionados Hermione, a mi me tocó recibir a Parkinson- Luna que estaba sentada a su lado tomó su mano, como diciendo que lo sentía - A los Weasley les tocó Zabbini, Harry corrió con la suerte de no cuidar de ninguno.

¡OH, por Dios! Su corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que sintió que se saldría de su pecho, la respiración se le corto y sus padres la miraron preocupados, esos comentarios de Luna, solo significaban una cosa.

- ¿A mi me tocó alguno? - Vio como cada uno de ellos asentía a excepción de sus padres, cerró los ojos y la voz apenas logro salir. -¿Quién?- apretó la mano de Luna entre la suya luchando por no desvanecerse.

-Malfoy-

Solo recuerdo que pensé, ¡¡QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO!!.


	2. Los celulares malditos, segun Malfoy

Tic, tac, tic, tac. El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana, Hermione se encontraba sentada en la sala todavía con el pijama puesto. Estaba enfadada, demasiado enfadada, sus padres se habían ido a las ocho de la mañana a trabajar, dejándola sola para el recibimiento de Malfoy.

Ya no podía hacer nada, después de la inesperada noticia que le dieron en la cena de anoche, intento actuar con normalidad, como si eso no le afectara pero muy en el fondo sabia lo desdichada que se sentía, Draco Malfoy. El chico que miro como la torturaban cruelmente y nada mas que su tía Bellatrix, hasta la había tenido en frente al momento de escapar de la mansión, el mismo chico que durante seis años la insultaba y la humillaba, aunque claro, ella no daba reacción ninguna ante aquellas palabras, no permitirían que la vieran caer, porque una cosa era verse inmune ante tales comentarios y otra, sentirse mal en el fondo.

Bufó molesta y se colocó sus pantuflas de conejo que descansaban en el suelo frente al sofá y se encamino a la cocina en busca de algo ligero que desayunar, no tenia mucha hambre. Abrió el refrigerador y se decidió por un yogurt de cereza. Encontró su iPod en la mesa, donde horas antes lo había dejado cuando su familia dio por finalizada la cena, cuando estaba a punto de colocarse los audífonos el timbre de su hogar sonó varias veces, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera por unos instantes. El momento había llegado.

-¡Enseguida voy!- Salió corriendo hacia su habitación y tomo su suéter negro, se lo colocó y bajo corriendo de nuevo directo hacia la puerta, tomó el pomo entre su mano y respiro profundo antes de girarlo, adiós tranquilidad, bienvenido sea el infierno.

-Señorita Granger- hablo el auror, Draco estaba a un lado de el, Hermione no quiso mirarlo, evito cualquier contacto visual con el y miro directamente al auror que lo escoltaba, era un hombre alto, fornido y de ojos color verde, piel entre morena y blanca y cabello negro, no debería tener mas de 25 años, y en su opinión, jodidamente guapo. Sonrió embobada y un carraspeo proveniente del rubio la obligo a mirarlo en su momento de atontamiento.

Alguna vez habían dicho que la gente cambia con el paso del tiempo, pero en Malfoy el único cambio que veía era su mirada, tenia un no se que, que le daba un toque menos frío, lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo y al toparse con su mirada enrojeció, completamente, no había sido muy discreta que digamos, se hizo a un lado para que ambos muchachos pudieran entrar y ayudo con las maletas, ¡Joder, porque no usan un maldito encantamiento elevador y ya! ¿Acaso Malfoy llevaba toda su mansión en las maletas? Porque estas pesaban tanto…

- Bueno como sabrá de ahora en adelante hasta nuevo aviso, el joven Malfoy estará con usted- El auror tomo la palabra, y Malfoy comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar tomando su camino hacia la cocina.

- Si, si, si, todo eso lo se solo necesito saber que tanta protección nos brindara el ministerio donde se encontraran los guardias o lo que sea que nos cuidara y que haré en caso de que Malfoy muera desangrado ¡por meter la mano en la licuadora!- lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para advertir al chico, ya que a este aquel aparato le llamo la atención y comenzó a inspeccionarlo, oprimió un botón y lo encendió provocando que diera un salto por el susto, estaba apunto de meter la mano para ver que era lo que provocaba que esa cosa de metal dieran tantas vueltas cuando el comentario de la chica lo persuadió de tal tarugada.  
El joven auror río un poco y reanudo sus instrucciones.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, abra seis aurores cerca de aquí, no diré su localización, dado que esas son las ordenes que se me han dado, no tienes de que preocuparte puedes ir y venir a los lugares que se te apetezcan, y puedes llevar al joven Malfoy, solo si tu quieres. Toma- sacó del bolsillo de su tunica un collar con un ojo de color lila como dije y se lo ofreció a Hermione, quien lo tomo encantada – Si se ofrece algo solo tienes que oprimir la pupila y estaré aquí en menos de un parpadeo- Sintió como aquel hombre apretaba su mano entre las de el y se sonrojo de nuevo.

- Me preguntaba si te gus…-

- Bien, ya esta. Ya puedes irte Listing, Granger necesita mostrarme la casa y darme un lugar donde yo pueda dormir, además tu tienes mas trabajo que hacer, vamos, ya fuera de aquí- Draco tomó al chico de la túnica y fue hacia la puerta dándole empujoncitos para que este caminara mas rápido ignorando sus quejas, abrió la puerta y lo sacó de la casa.

-Por cierto, bonito pijama Señorita Granger- logró decir antes de que Draco le cerrara la puerta en las narices al tiempo que soltaba un gruñido.

Hermione que durante todo ese momento había permanecido estupefacta se sonrojo por tercera o cuarta vez en menos de una hora. Volvió a la realidad cuando la puerta se cerró. Miró a Malfoy con el ceño fruncido y cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle este la calló con sus palabras.

- Y bien Granger, ¿me mostraras la casa y me darás una habitación o esperas que duerma en el sillón?- Draco le dio un mordisco a una manzana ¿De donde mierda sacó eso Malfoy?

-¿De donde sacaste eso Malfoy? – Señalo la manzana.

-De tu refrigerador, ¿De donde mas?- lo dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo. Hermione en ningún momento vio a Draco sacar la manzana y mientras este dirigía al auror Listing a la puerta tampoco se la vio.

-Bueno yo…- el sonido de Misery Business de Paramore sonando en su celular la interrumpió, había recibido un mensaje de texto. Draco que estaba parado frente a la mesa de la sala de estar dio un brinco y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos este había sacado su varita y apuntaba con esta al pequeño aparato cuadrado.

-¡Malfoy no espera!- Hermione salto sobre el sillón y tomo rápidamente su celular logrando esquivar el hechizo de Malfoy, este la miró como si ella fuera una loca que había escapado de su manicomio.

-Esto Malfoy – señaló al celular. – Es un teléfono móvil, y sirve para poder comunicarte con otra persona que tenga uno también.

-Pero… ¡puede estar hechizado!- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y abrió su celular para checar el mensaje, era su amiga Paola, su mejor amiga de la infancia y la única que sabia que ella era una bruja, el mensaje decía que ella llegaría en 3 días de España y le tenía una sorpresa, tecleo una contestación rápida y se encaminó a las escaleras esperando a que Malfoy la siguiera, pero al notar que este no hacía tal cosa lo miró, seguia parado en el mismo lugar con la manzana en una mano y la varita en la otra.

-¡Por favor Malfoy, es un celular, no te va a comer!, ¡Ahora camina!- Malfoy lanzó de nuevo una mirada desconfiada a tal aparato que según el estaba maldito y caminó detrás de Hermione a una distancia prudente.

Bueno, puede que las personas no cambien en apariencia pero si en actitud, porque estaba segura de una cosa, Draco Malfoy venia mucho mas idiota de lo normal.  
¿Eso era algo bueno?

Bien, aquí lo tienen, se que no es lo que esperaban pero tómenlo como un agradecimiento a las que no se molestaron en dejar un comentario, ¿acaso es mucho pedir que le aplasten al botoncito nuevo y escriban : muy bueno o: muy malo o: esperaba algo mejor,,? Como dije se aspeta de todo xD

Espero que lo disfriutaran, lo escribi hace como 2 dias en un ratito xD, en fin  
Adios!! Besos,, nos lereemos luego xD!

No lo olviden:

Coman hamburguesas y dulces

Y dejen un comentario :D


	3. El castaño es mejor

Holaa! ¿Cómo estan todos? Yo bien xD, en fin aquí les traigo otro capítulo, me parece que voy demasiado rápido en las actualizaciones pero en fin, De verdad muchas gracias a todas las que se molestaron en dejar un comentario, hubo uno que tubo el suficiente coraje para decirme que no le gustaba el concepto de mi historia pero que le agradaba, o algo así. Pues espero que este capítulo cumpla aun que sea una de tus expetactivas.  
En fin, tengo que irme.  
Adios, y no lo olviden:

Dejen comentarios y no coman frutas y verduras.

* * *

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta, realmente la imagen que se presentaba frente a ella era demasiado cómica. Después de haberle mostrado el segundo piso de su casa, pasando por el baño, la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, y su habitación, a la cual si le permitió pasar con la única condición de no tocar nada, cosa que el rubio pasó por alto, ocurrió.

Justo cuando entraron a la habitación Draco comenzó a inspeccionarla, ignorando los comentarios de la chica, inspecciono el balcón, y le agrado la vista, abrió una puerta y asomó la cabeza, era el baño, volvió a cerrar la puerta y siguió inspeccionando.

Hermione se había sentado en la cama observándolo atentamente, desde que el chico llegó actuaba extraño, había corrido de su propia casa a quien ella llamaba su futuro novio, no la había insultado en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos y no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde aquel comentario sobre su cabello.

Observó como Draco se acercaba lentamente a la televisión que tenia sobre su guardarropa chico. A Draco le llamaba tanto la atención los aparatos muggles aunque jamás lo admitió, ya que tal hecho le ocasionaría problemas con su padre, se acercó a la "caja negra" y recorrió con sus dedos el conjunto de botones que se encontraban al borde de esta, oprimió el que era mas grande y el sonido que emitió al encenderse lo hizo dar un salto, Hermione rió pero no le tomo demasiada importancia ya que estaba demasiado concentrado frunciendo el ceño y observando a una chica que se encontraba del otro lado de la pantalla.

Esta era de cabello rojo y lo llevaba hasta los hombros usaba un bikini de color azul mostrando sus perfectas curvas y sostenía un micrófono en su mano derecha, detrás de ella estaba la playa y cuatro tipos, dos de ellos estaban de un lado y los otros dos del otro, y frente a cada uno se encontraba una red, Draco frunció mas el ceño al ver que estos se tiraban con una pelota, cuando la chica desapareció volvió a oprimir el botón, apagando la televisión y ocasionando otro salto de parte de el, tal vez si oprimía el botón de nuevo, aquella chica "sexy" aparecería de nuevo, oprimió de nuevo el botón pero tal chica no apareció, lo intento otra vez, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra. Maldiciendo, porque tal cosa jamás ocurrió volvió a oprimirlo dejando la caja negra de nuevo (apagada).

Giró sobre sus talones, y vio a Hermione recostada en la cama riendo a carcajada viva, tan concentrado estaba en lo que hacia, que no se había dado cuenta que Hermione se estaba riendo de el.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, Granger?- Apretó los puños y avanzó lentamente hasta quedar a los pies de la cama.

Cuando Hermione logro retomar la compostura se sentó a la orilla de la cama y negó con la cabeza, luego le explicaría la función de cada aparato muggles pero por el momento, lo instalaría en su casa y lo dejaría descansar.

-Ven, te llevare a tu habitación- se puso de pie y jaló a Draco del brazo para que la siguiera. Este de la impresión se dejo llevar.

Cuándo llegaron observo detenidamente, no era tan elegante como era la suya, pero le agradaba, lo hacia sentir… normal. La verdad es que la elegancia le gustaba, pero no las exageraciones de su madre. La habitación no era demasiado grande ni demasiado chica, había una cama matrimonial en medio de esta con las mantas de color verde, una puerta donde suponía él, estaba el baño.A un lado de la puerta estaba un ropero blanco con varios cajones en la parte baja y en la parte alta había dos puertas. Un escritorio de madera tallada y una silla, las paredes estaban pintadas de café (N/A les parece raro xD) y la ventana daba la vista hacia un parque cerca del barrio, el piso consistía en una alfombra de color verde fuerte.

-¿Te gusta?- asintió con desgana y se sentó en la orilla de la cama –Bien, pues… amm… Ahí esta el baño, puedes darte una ducha si quieres- Hermione sacó la varita de la bolsa de su pantalón de pijama y la agitó, enseguida se escucho como si algo subiera por las escaleras, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el equipaje de Draco reposaba a un lado de la cama, ya puedes instalarte, si necesitas algo estaré en mi habitación ¿Ya desayunaste algo? – Draco negó – Bien, pues… Terminare de ducharme y te preparare algo, no soy mala cocinera en realidad, entonces… ¿Te parece?- Asintió – Esta bien, yo me voy.- Hermione que había permanecido recargada en el marco de la puerta dio un paso hacia atrás y cerro la puerta, dejando a solas al rubio.

Eso fue extraño, de verdad Draco actuaba extraño. Entró al baño de su habitación y se desvistió, abrió las llaves de la ducha y comenzó a manipularlas para que estas quedaran a una temperatura agradable. Entró, y comenzó a remojar su cabello. Era bien sabido que Draco Malfoy era respetado por su forma de ser, seguramente la razón de su comportamiento era que se sentía agradecido por saber que era recibido. Suspiró, ojala que ese comportamiento siguiera así y llegara a mejorar, ella quería que se sintiera en confianza, ya que no le guardaba rencor por lo que hubiera pasado, como dicen, el pasado es pasado, hay que olvidarlo.

V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B

Draco estaba sentado en el comedor esperando su desayuno, eran las diez y media de la mañana, un poco tarde para desayunar pero daba igual, moría de hambre. Hace media hora que el estaba en el mundo muggle, siendo protegido por el ministerio dejándolo en la casa de quien había sido su enemiga durante seis largos años, a quien había molestado, insultado y humillado, había aprendido a sincerarse consigo mismo, aceptando las cosas a la primera, y la verdad, se arrepentía de todo eso, luego de ver como Hermione lo recibía sin una oposición (cosa que si hubiera hecho no lo hubiera sorprendido en lo absoluto) le daba una habitación donde dormir, cuando en realidad al recibir el la noticia de donde viviría tiempo indeterminado, el pensaba que lo dejaría dormir en el sillón.

Y ahora ella le hacia el desayuno, estaba sentado de tal modo que podía observarla, así que si ella llegara a envenenar su comida, él lo sabría, llevaba el cabello negro húmedo a mitad de la espalda, una blusa naranja de tirantes, lo que le permitía mirar las pecas que adornaban sus hombros, unos jeans ajustados y unos conversse (N/A aclárenme algo, ¿así se escribe?) negros y tarareaba una canción que resultaba desconocida para el.

- Listo Malfoy – Hermione se acercó a el con un plato con waffles y los colocó frente a el, Draco no dijo gracias, pero hizo un movimiento con la cabeza el cual Hermione lo tomo como uno.

Se sentó junto a el y sacó su celular para marcarle a su amiga Paola, Draco lo miró y tomo su plato con su desayuno alejándose de ella dos asientos, Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa burlesca y se puso el móvil en la oreja.

Paola, su mejor amiga de la infancia, la conocía desde siempre ya que ella era su vecina, las madres de ambas eran amigas y cuando una iba a la casa de la otra se llevaban a sus hijas, las cuales encantadas al momento de verse salían corriendo a la habitación de la otra entusiasmadas por jugar. Cuando Hermione recibió la carta en la que le dictaban que tenia que ir a Hogwarts se deprimió, no quería dejar a sus padres ni a la niña que ella llamaba su hermana, puesto que era y es la única amiga que tenia en el mundo muggle. El momento de partir había llegado y Hermione se excusó con Paola diciendo que tendría que ir a un internado al extranjero. Durante seis años había mantenido su amistad con ella por medio de carta, carta que primero mandaba a sus padres y estos se la entregaban a Paola personalmente, no quería imaginar la cara de miedo que pondría su amiga al ver que una lechuza le llevaba la carta. El momento en el que la descubrió fue justo cuando la pillo tendiendo la ropa por medio de magia, nadie la mandaba a entrar a su casa sin tocar. Cuándo se entero que Hermione se iría a vivir a Nueva York, como toda gran amiga, logró convencer a sus padres de seguir sus pasos, logrando de nuevo ser vecinas y ahora su lazo de amistad se hizo mas fuerte, ya no era la hermana que ella había deseado, era su mejor amiga, compañera, confidente, hermana y todo lo que se le ocurriera.

Malfoy seguía comiendo mirado con desconfianza a la chica, quien comenzaba a desesperarse por que Paola no contestaba, justo cuando iba a colgar una voz le hablo del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Bueno?-

-¡Paola! Soy Hermione, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?- Malfoy había terminado su desayuno y se cruzo de brazos mirando a Hermione como si de verdad fuera una chica con problemas mentales, ¿hablar con una cajita mas pequeña que su manos? ¡Ja!, y ella lo trata de loco.

-¡Hermione!, disculpa es que no reconocí tu voz, Bien, todo perfecto, en realidad ya estamos haciendo las maletas, creo que regresaremos antes, pero es mejor, me muero por verte, y al parecer la sorpresa que te llevo también- Hermione escuchó como del otro lado de la línea alguien soltaba una risita que le parecía tan familiar…

-¡Que bien Pao! Yo también quiero verte ya, oye ¿Cuál es esa sorpresa?- Sabía que no le diría pero unas cuantas amenazas no caería nada mal.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero no te lo diré, espera a que lo veas tu- ¡Ja!, bien, ahí vamos, Hermione carraspeo y puso la voz seria.

-Paola, Paola, si no me dices te prometo que cuándo vuelvas desearas no saber que yo soy una bruja- Ese comentario exalto a Draco ¿Granger había revelado su secreto a un aparato muggle?.

-Emm, esteee… si, yoo, maldita seas Hermione siempre arruinas las sorpresas, bien pues, ¿Te acuerdas de mi prima Lilly? Pues ha decidido irse de vacaciones a mi casa, estar en España durante las vacaciones la tiene mal, ya sabes que ella es de aquí y no conoce Nueva York – Lilly, la única persona con la que jamás logró llevarse bien, a sus catorce años, después de que Harry hubiera entrado al torneo de los tres magos y alegar que Voldemort había regresado y de la muerte de Cedric, el año escolar había concluido, había vuelto a su hogar mas abatida que nunca, pero lo disimulaba y fue cuándo conoció a Lilly, quien sin importarle que ella fuera la mejor amiga de su prima, se había dedicado a hacerle las vacaciones, una de las peores.

-Ah, ella, bueno Paola, te dejo porque mis padres no están ya sabes, el trabajo, y pues llegó esta mañana un primo de Rusia y necesito atenderlo. Adiós- Colgó rápidamente y suspiro, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada incrédula de Malfoy.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó molesta.

-Granger, ¿Te has vuelto loca o que? ¿Le has revelado a una caja que eres ruja, y le dices que yo vengo de Rusia? – Malfoy estaba agitado.

-Olvídalo- no tenia caso explicarle la función del celular, ya había caído en cuenta de que jamás lo entenderia, se dejo caer en la mesa soltando un gemido lastimero.

-Sabes, me gustaba mas tu cabello castaño- Hermione estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó tal comentario.

-Mierda- dijo y comenzó a darse golpecitos en la mesa con la cabeza.

En definitiva, los siguientes días serían un total infierno para ella.


	4. La niña terrible: Lilly la española

Los días habían pasado rápidamente para Draco, y obviamente su plan de fastidiar a la familia Granger se había ido a la mierda el mismo día en el que llegó a pisar esa casa.  
La señora Granger era una mujer bondadosa, realmente divertida y muy honesta, el señor Granger aunque a primera vista era serio, dejaba salir su encanto cuándo lo llegabas a conocer mejor.

Después de haber salido huyendo al percatarse del comentario que le había lanzado a la castaña sobre su cabello, se había refugiado en su habitación toda la tarde, escuchando como en la habitación contigua Hermione ponía música a todo volumen, la muy malcriada no había tenido compasión, con tanto relajo no pudo descansar ni quince minutos, así que tomo el tiempo para reflexionar sobre los cambios de la chica.

Seguía siendo pequeña (de estatura ) las pecas que adornaban su infantil rostro ya no estaban, su cabello ahora negro, era mucho mas largo y sus bucles se veían mas formados, hubo un tiempo en el que se había sentido atraído por ella, en cuarto grado, había presenciado lo que la gente llamaba "celos" al ver como ese baboso de Krum la veía y esta respondía a sus miradas, cuando los veía juntos no podía evitar que su estomago se contrajera y su ceño se frunciera en una clara muestra de enojo.

En el baile de navidad la había visto tan bonita, que justo al momento en el que la chica pasó por su lado, el insulto que tenía preparado se había quedado atragantado en su garganta. Se sintió renacer cuando tal sentimiento desapareció, justo en las vacaciones de fin de curso, temía volver para su quinto año en Hogwarts, por miedo a que tales sentimientos salieran a relucir de nuevo, cosa que por suerte jamás paso, (según él)

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido, luego de la caída de Voldemort y haber estado encerrado en un lugar el cual no sabia la ubicación ya que los aurores que los mantenían ahí a el y a mas chicos, como él, mortifagos por obligación, se había sentido por decirlo de algún modo, feliz, Pansy, Theodore y Blaise estaban ahí, con vida. Las únicas personas a las cuáles podía considerar realmente sus amigos, los cuatro se entendían ya que tenían los mismos problemas, durante 5 largos meses lograron mantenerse unidos mas que nunca, pero luego la noticia de que cada uno seria enviado a diferentes lugares mientras la captura de mortifagos vengadores terminaba, la había recibido como la maldición asesina.

Y ahora estaba ahí sentado en el jardín de la casa de la chica frente a la alberca y con una garrapata rubia falsa pegada a su brazo, mareado por tanto parloteo, Hermione había estado tan ansiosa por la llegada de su amiga que casi no le había prestado atención, y esto de algún modo logro desanimarlo, ya que había tenido varios percances con los aparatos muggles.

La amiga de Granger la cuál según había sabido su nombre era Paola Williams, la cual llevaba un bikini azul cielo, era un poco mas alta que Hermione, ojos azules, mirada soñadora, cabello negro azulado (sospechaba que se lo teñía) y piel blanquecina. Era linda, había intentado insinuársele de no haberse enterado de un pequeño problema. Era lesbiana, que gran desperdicio de chica.  
Al lado de ella estaba Hermione, con su traje de baño de una sola pieza, lila, según su opinión, le daba un aspecto demasiado infantil, pero no había perdido el tiempo para fijarse en sus perfectas piernas. Justo a su lado estaba el y, como ya había mencionado, la garrapata rubia teñida de Lilly, la cuál no se le había despegado desde el primer momento en el que lo vio.

_Flashback._

La tarde estaba nublada, las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el parabrisas del coche de Hermione, quien se encontraba manejando tranquilamente por la carretera, a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto estaba Draco, mirando a través de la ventana. Luego de que Hermione le explicara el uso del coche Draco había entrado en este no muy seguro de lo que hacía, pero minutos después de percatarse de que no era tan peligroso como los demás objetos, se hallaba mas tranquilo, solo esperaba que la "escoba con círculos" no tuviera ningún percance.

Según sabia, se dirigían al "abrepuerto" a buscar a la amiga de Hermione, de quien había estado escuchando hablar todo el día, ya lo tenia harto.

Justo al llegar al lugar habían bajado corriendo y entrando al lugar con las mismas prisas para evitar ser bañados completamente por la lluvia. Draco había tenido la nariz pegada a los vidrios de las ventanas que tenían la vista hasta la pista de aterrizaje, viendo maravillado a los aviones, a Hermione le había parecido demasiado tierno y lo había estado mirando por mas de 10 minutos de no haber sido por el comentario de un niño de unos 6 años diciendo que el "novio" de esa chica parecía retrasado mental, justo cuando escuchó que el vuelo donde venía Paola había llegado.

El encuentro había sido un poco difícil ya que era demasiada la gente que había ahí esperando a que sus familiares o amigos salieran del avión. Cuando ambas chicas lograron divisarse se fundieron en un gran abrazo, que ante los ojos de Draco era demasiado empalagoso.

-¡Paola!, como has cambiado- Hermione se había percatado de una cuarta presencia y arrugo con molestia la nariz, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Draco.

-¡Pero mírate nomás tu! ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello?- Paola tomó entre sus manos un par de bucles.

-Oh, eso, bueno perdí una apuesta con mi padre, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho, estoy ansiosa por que comencé a desteñirse.- ambas chicas rieron y fue cuando Paola se percató de la presencia de Draco

-¿Quién eres?- La pregunta fue respondida directamente por Hermione.

-Paola, el es Draco, mi primo, el que te dije que era de Rusia- Malfoy estaba apunto de replicar pero un pisotón disimulado departe de Hermione lo hizo reconsiderar, así que solo atinó a sonreír nervioso y a asentir.

-¡OH, de Rusia!- apenas y parpadeó cuando una chica de acento extraño se le aventó directamente a sus brazos.

-Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Lilly, y soy prima de Paola y una de las mejores amigas de Hermione- Además de aventada, mentirosa, si el ya se había percatado de que no era del agrado de Hermione. Lilly era bonita, tenia los ojos de color verde, y una cara que llamaría la atención de mas de un hombre, además tenía un cuerpo que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de una modelo, a excepción de que ella estaba toda operada. Su cabello era ondulado y estaba teñido de un rubio cenizo.

-Eres muy guapo, y… ¡Oye!- Draco sintió que el aire volvía hacia sus pulmones y miró como Hermione le lanzaba miradas de odio a esa chica.

-Em si, un gusto en conocerte también- se frotó el pecho y respiro pausadamente.

-Tu acento no es de una persona de Rusia, ¿De donde eres en realidad?- ¡Vaya! Así que Paola era al igual de inteligente que Granger. Observó como la boca de Hermione se habría y cerraba en una clara señal de que no sabia que decir.

-Bueno, en realidad soy de aquí, mi familia y yo nos mudamos a Rusia cuando yo tenía doce años, así que decidí visitar un tiempo a mis tíos y a mi "prima preferida"- Hermione tomó su mano en modo de agradecimiento, cosa que lo sorprendió.

-Oh, bueno, jamás te conocí pero creo que no conozco a mas de la mitad de la familia de Hermione-

-Oye Pao, ¿y tus padres?-

-Llegaran mañana, decidieron quedarse unos dias mas, así que ¿Nos vamos?-

Los cuatro emprendieron la caminata hacia el auto de Hermione quien iba maldiciendo disimuladamente a Lilly, que volvió a lanzarse a los brazos de Draco, quien la tomó por la cintura y la acercó mas a su cuerpo. Un poco de diversión durante las vacaciones no le iría nada mal ¿o si?

Fin del Flashback.

Bien, ahora sabía unas cuantas cosas, el cabello negro de Granger fue teñido por una apuesta, y muy pronto volvería a la normalidad, Paola era muy agradable y concordaba con todas las características y descripciones que Granger le había dado, Granger NO era lesbiana, Paola no estaba al tanto del odio que se profesaban su prima y Granger, y la diversión que tenia planeada, si sería mala.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué no la besaste?- Hermione dio un sorbo a su bebida y trato de evitar la conversación que mantenía su huésped con su gran "mejor amiga"

-¿Estas demente? Te acabo de decir que la muy bruja tenia novio, fue demasiado para mi, así que solo atine a restregárselo en la cara y huir de ahí.

-Bueno, hiciste bien- ambas chicas rieron y Hermione suspiro para luego reacomodarse en la silla y cerrar los ojos, al igual que Paola – Amo los sábados, es mi día favorito-

-Si el mió también, oye Hermione…

-¡Paola! ¡Tu madre esta aquí, quiere que Lilly y tu vayan a casa, dice que es demasiado tarde!- La voz de la señora Granger venia desde la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia el patio.

-¡Gracias Tía Granger! ¡Enseguida vamos!, demasiado tarde mis tetas que, si apenas son las seis de la tarde- Ambas chicas rieron mientras se incorporaban de las sillas.

-Bueno, en parte tiene razón, en una hora y media mas comenzara a oscurecer-

-Si bueno, ¡Ey tortolos! ¡Reaccionen, Lilly tenemos que irnos!- Draco y Lilly, quienes estaban demasiado entretenidos despegaron sus bocas por unos momentos para mirar enfadados a ambas chicas. Lilly se puso de pie, tomo su bolso y su toalla, besó por ultima vez a Draco en los labios y emprendió su camino.

-Esta chica nunca cambiara, bonitos modales, en fin, nos vemos mañana Paola- Paola besó la mejilla de Hermione y de Draco para después salir por el mismo lugar que su prima.

-Bien Malfoy, vamos adentro- Hermione tomó sus cosas, se enrolló la toalla a la cintura y caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación, no sabía porque quería estar lo mas lejos posible de él, su comportamiento con Lilly la había molestado demasiado.

V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B V&B

Después de haberse duchado había bajado a cenar cuando la señora Granger se lo pidió, Hermione ya estaba ahí, con los audífonos de su iPod puestos, los señores Granger platicaban animadamente sentados de un lado de la mesa, dejando así el único puesto libre a un lado de ella. ¿Esta molesta?

No había tensión, por lo menos de su parte, ya que los señores Granger le habían sacado platica y charlaban animadamente, evitaban hablar con Hermione, pues sabían que cualquier comentario hacia ella seria ignorado por la razón de no ser escuchado.

-Draco, ¿Quieres un poco mas de pollo?- Draco quien en ese momento miraba distraídamente su plato vacío negó con la cabeza, agradeció, tomó su plato y vaso y lo dejo en el lavaplatos dejándolos limpios al instante con un rápido movimiento de varita, se despidió y subió a su habitación.

Se recostó en la cama y comenzó a reflexionar, la duda le comía las entrañas, moría por saber que fue lo que le había hecho Lilly a Granger para que hubiera tanto odio entre ellas, porque durante la llegada de la chica, ambas no habían perdido la oportunidad de pelearse cuando Paola desaparecía de la escena, ya fuera por cualquier cosa, que una piso a otra, que la otra le jaló el cabello "accidentalmente" a la otra después de que se le hubiera enredado en el reloj de pulsera de la otra, y hubieran llegado al punto de jalarse los cabellos de no ser por que Draco llegara al tiempo de separarlas.

Suspiró cansado y miro hacia la ventana, las estrellas brillaban mas de lo normal, y fue cuando una lechuza gris se acercaba hacia ahí, pero no hacia su ventana, si no a la de su vecina, Granger había recibido una carta, seguro era de Potty o la comadreja, rodó los ojos y se encaminó a su ropero en busca de su pijama.

Dientes limpios, cama cómoda, pantalones de pijama verdes listos, luces apagadas y una temperatura cómoda, eran las nueve de la noche, no acostumbraba a dormirse tan temprano pero lamentablemente, ese día se encontraba tan cansado.  
Justo cuando sus ojos se estaban cerrando, tres golpes en la puerta lo hicieron resoplar molestó.

-_Malfoy_- ¿Granger?, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, suspiró cansinamente y encendió la lámpara que estaba a su lado pronuncio un _adelante_, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja con su pijama de conejitos y sus pantuflas, en la mano llevaba un pergamino.

-Te tengo noticias- se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta quedando frente a Draco.

-¿Tan tarde?, estoy cansado, necesito descansar- se restregó los ojos y volvió a acostarse cubriéndose completamente con la cobija y giró sobre la cama dándole la espalda, la fastidiaría un poco.

-Anda Malfoy que es importante tarado- Hermione se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa de noche y comenzó a zarandear lo que suponía que era el hombro de Draco. – Malfoy, anda, préstame 5 minutos de tu valioso sueño, Por favor- ganó, el no podría negarse a ese tono por mas que quisiera.

Salió de debajo de la cobija y le dio la cara, tenía una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-¿Y bien?- se recargó en la cabeza de la cama y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo.

Hermione le extendió el pergamino que minutos antes llevaba en la mano y Draco lo tomó con el ceño fruncido, a medida que su lectura avanzaba, un extraño brillo comenzaba a florecer en sus ojos.

_Hermione:_

Lo que me pediste ya esta confirmado, Ginny, Luna, Harry y yo nos quedaremos a dormir en tu casa el próximo fin de semana, Parkinson, Zabbini y Not estarán también ahí, Lavender aceptó dejarnos a Nott con la condición de que este sea cuidado muy bien (sospecho que algo se traen estos dos) la seguridad será más, ya que mi padre nos ayudo con esto, no te preocupes estaremos todos en buenas manos.  
Sigo sin saber por que demonios quieres que vayan esos _pero en fin._

Nos vemos la próxima semana.  
Cuidate de Malfoy

Ron

Por fin los vería, que importaba que aquellos también se quedaran. Estaba ansioso por que llegara el fin de semana, esperaba que nada arruinara la estancia de sus amigos en el hogar de Granger. Colocó la carta de nuevo en la mesa de noche y en un giró inesperado abrazo a Hermione quien sorprendida se dejo hacer.

Y bien, ¿Qué les parece? Espero y sea de su agrado, se que tarde demasiado pero no he tenido demasiado tiempo, en fin, quiero agradecerles a todas las que dejaron comentario, y este capítulo va para ustedes.

Zareth Malfoy y Uchicha_Em soy ValeriaBkt, la del Fic Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht, no se que paso que un día intente ingresar a mi cuenta y no pude, luego busque mi historia y no salía nada, fue extraño, me alegro haber encontrado comentarios de ustedes xD.

Bueno, es todo, ya son las doce de la noche y esta lloviendo muy fuerte, temo que se me vaya la luz, así que:

Besos y abrazos.

Dejen comentarios y no hagan ejercicio ;)

jaja xD, es mentira ++!

Adios.


	5. Han vuelto!

La tormenta de esa noche había dejado las calles mojadas, todavía se podía escuchar los truenos y los relámpagos iluminaban las habitaciones de las casas, la llovizna se hacía mas fuerte a cada momento, señal de que la lluvia volvería.

Un trueno lo suficientemente fuerte hizo que Hermione despertara sobresaltada, dirigió su mirada hacia el despertador y bufó molesta, eran las 3 y media de la madrugada, se calzó sus pantuflas de conejito y caminó hacia el baño, pero durante el trayecto unos susurros la hicieron parar, eran dos voces las cuales ella reconocía perfectamente pero no recordaba de quienes eran, con sigilo camino hacia la ventana y removió la cortina.

Sintió como su corazón dejo de latir al momento en el que vio dos figuras humanas parados frente a su casa, justo en medio de la calle. Ahogo un grito cuando reconoció a una de ellas. Bellatrix levantó la mirada y la vio, Hermione intentó alejarse de la ventana rápidamente, pero la sonrisa diabólica que le dirigió aquella mujer demacrada hizo que su mente se nublara y sus piernas no respondieran.

Justo cuándo sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a moverse, la miró dirigir su varita hacia ella y como de su varita salía un rayo verde y antes de que la alcanzara dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia la otra persona, la cual también elevo la vista, y soltó un grito tan aterrador que hubiera despertado a todos los vecinos, un grito que le desgarro la garganta, pues jamás había visto aquellos pares de ojos rojos llenos de tanta vida y con hambre de venganza.

* * *

Harry no podía dormir, odiaba las tormentas, no porque les tuviera miedo, sino porque para el era demasiado difícil poder dormir con tanto relajo. Arrojo las cobijas hacia el suelo con enfado dándose por vencida de encontrar alguna posición cómoda para dormir.

Suspiró y se incorporo, no le importaba tocar con sus pies las frías baldosas, ya que estas lograban tranquilizarlo de algún extraño modo. Entre la oscuridad logro divisar el estante donde había permanecido su lechuza por 7 largos años, sonrió con nostalgia y caminó hacia el baño fallando en el intento y chocando duramente con la pared, soltó una maldición y regreso hacia la cama acariciando su adolorida nariz, tomó sus anteojos y prendió la luz encaminándose de nuevo al baño.

Media hora después estaba recostado de nuevo escuchando como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra su ventana, contando los relámpagos que iluminaban la habitación y tarareando una canción la canción favorita de Ginny, entonces recordó lo que sucedió hace unos días atrás, justo en la casa de los Weasley.

_Flashback_

Había llegado a la madriguera vía traslador, la familia Weasley le había recibido con los brazos abiertos, Luna ya estaba ahí y al igual que los demás lo saludo con un efusivo abrazo, ya que al siguiente día irían a visitar a Hermione. Después de comer y charlar recordando viejas aventuras Ginny le pidió que la acompañara a mover algunas cosas a su habitación.

-¿Pada que? Shi puedesh usdad magia Tinny- Ron tenia la boca tan llena de comida que apenas se le entendía.

-¿Por qué tienes esa mala costumbre de hablar con la boca llena Ronald? Pues no, no puedo hacerlo con magia, ya que a diferencia de ti todavía no cumplo la mayoría de edad para que la pueda utilizar. ¿Y bien Harry? ¿Me acompañas?- Harry quien hasta entonces había estado mirando divertido la perplejidad de la cara de Ron asintió y la siguió.

_Harry sabía de antemano que Ginny no quería ayuda con nada, sabía que quería hablar sobre su relación, al igual que el, iba detrás de ella subiendo las escaleras admirando como su trasero se contoneaba con gracia de un lado a otro, Ginny pareció darse cuenta porque carraspeó, lo que provoco que Harry se sonrojara y Ginny soltara una pequeña carcajada._  
No se había dado cuenta que durante el tiempo que duró recordando eso mantenía una boba sonrisa en los labios, hasta que sus mejillas comenzaron a doler volvió a suspirar y se acomodo en la cama, aquel recuerdo lo había puesto tan feliz y cada que cerraba los ojos la imagen de aquella chica venia a el. Justo cuando se decidió por volver a dormir para mantenerla mas tiempo metida en sus pensamientos y en sus sueños, un relámpago hizo que toda la habitación se iluminara y con temor observó que en el rincón mas alejado de la habitación, había una persona encapuchada. Rápidamente tomó su varita cuando todo se torno oscuro y su respiración se agitó, permaneció inmóvil, esperando algún indicio de que esa persona estuviera ahí, el más mínimo ruido, sus músculos se tensaron y su corazón dejo de latir.

Cuándo llegaron Harry se encontró con la misma habitación de hacia un año, pues la primera vez que entró ahí fue la primera vez que Ginny y el se besaron. Se sentó en la cama mientras la pelirroja atoraba la puerta detrás de sí.

Cuándo Ginny se le unió comenzaron a hablar de bobadas, ambos estaban nerviosos, pero en el punto de vista de Harry se sentía decepcionado, ¿es que acaso solo quería hablar? Ginny pareció percibir los pensamientos de Harry, pues se acercó tanto que hizo que Harry tuviera que pestañear sorprendido la miro a los ojos esos orbes azules que hacían que su mundo diera vueltas, poco a poco Ginny fue cortando el espacio que quedaba entre ellos hasta que junto sus labios en un tierno beso.

Harry cerró los ojos, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, cuando Ginny puso su delicada mano en su mejilla el la tomó por la cintura y la recostó en la cama situándose sobre ella y profundizando mas el beso.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, los cuales destellaban de alegría, pero los de Ginny tenían algo que ponía mas nervioso a Harry, pero sobre todo confundido pues no quería malinterpretar esa mirada pero cuando Ginny coló sus manos por debajo de su camisa y volvió a besarlo todas sus dudas se esfumaron.

Aquella noche pasó la mejor noche de su vida, había sentido esa "magia" llamada amor y cuando Ginny se recostó en su pecho desnudo agitada y con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas mientras se abrazaba a la cintura del chico cerrando los ojos lista para dormir, supo que ella era la indicada, ella era la mujer con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida, sabia que todavía era demasiado joven para tomar tales decisiones pero por primera vez en su vida sentía que aquello nunca cambiaria. Aspiró el aroma del cabello pelirrojo y dejo un beso en la coronilla de la chica antes de caer rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Fin del Flashback

Otro rayo ilumino de nuevo la habitación y Harry apuntó con su varita hacia el rincón listo para atacar pero ahora… no había nadie. Con un movimiento de varita encendió las luces de la habitación y se incorporó, comenzó a recorrer lentamente el lugar con la varita en alto dejando por último aquel apartado rincón, donde al acercarse se percató de la mascara blanca que tan conocida le era, recargada en la pared.

* * *

Si a Ron le hubieran dicho que Blaise Zabbini viviría en su casa por que los mortifagos tenían intenciones de asesinarlo, que dormiría en su propia habitación y que con el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse se llevarían bien, hubiera ido a tirarse de la torre de astronomía. Y las razones por las cuales no lo hacía eran: uno, no estaba en Hogwarts, dos, apreciaba demasiado su vida como para cometer tal estupidez, tres, ¡ESTO ESTA PASANDO EN REALIDAD!

Era tarde, y el y Zabbini jugaban con los naipes explosivos cuándo un grito proveniente de la habitación de Ginny los alertó. Ambos arrojaron las cartas y corrieron hacia el lugar, encontrando a la familia conmocionada, Ginny lloraba mientras su padre la abrazaba y la consolaba, Molly miraba aterrorizada hacia la ventana y a su lado Georg mantenía la varita en mano mirando a Blaise como si este hubiera sido el mismo asesino de su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Ron, Georg solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza dándole a entender que se asomara en la ventana y este obedeció.

-¡¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!!- Zabbini se situó entre Molly y Ron y al mirar hacia el cielo su cuerpo se paralizó y su respiración se agitó, detrás de el escucho como Arthur avisaba a su familia que iría a avisarle al ministerio y a Ron diciendo que mandaría una lechuza a Harry y a Hermione, frente a sus ojos la marca tenebrosa brillaba orgullosamente.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la mirada preocupante de su padre que la sostenía en brazos, su madre y Draco estaban parados en la puerta de su habitación mirándola con preocupación.

-Esta bien cariño, fue solo una pesadilla, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Hermione negó varias veces con la cabeza y se incorporó, iba a decir algo pero un picoteo en la ventana la hizo correr a abrirla y al momento una lechuza entró y se posiciono en su mesa, tomó el pergamino que la lechuza de Ron le ofrecía y leyó rápidamente, al momento su cara perdió color y su padre pareció darse cuenta pues corrió a auxiliarla un _¿Estas bien?_  
y el sonido del teléfono la hizo salir del trance y asentir rápidamente.

Draco no sabía que hacer, admiraba todo desde el marco de la puerta cuando la señora Granger pasó por una lado de el con el teléfono en mano y como alma que leva el diablo hacia donde estaba Hermione, no lo pensó dos veces y decidió acercarse a donde estaba la familia.

-Hija, es Potter, parece preocupado- Hermione tomó el teléfono y le extendió el pergamino a Draco, lo tomó y lo leyó rápidamente, solo dos palabras habían.

_Han vuelto._Draco no mostró ninguna señal de preocuparse, pero por dentro se sentía destrozado, avanzó hasta colocarse al lado de la ex castaña y con un movimiento de cabeza educado le pidió a los padres que salieran, quienes dudando lo obedecieron.**-¿Bueno?-  
**_  
-Hermione, eres tu ¿Verdad?-_**-Si Harry, ¿Qué sucede?-**

-No quiero asustarte pero…

**-Lo se, Harry, lo se, han vuelto, Ron acaba de mandarme una nota, solo puso que han vuelto, no me dio mas detalles.-**

_-Si a mi también me escribió lo mismo, le contesté lo que me sucedió a mi y… espera.- Del otro lado logró escuchar el tan familiar picoteo en la ventana y el revoloteo de una lechuza – Acabo de recibir la contestación, el ministerio se ha enterado, al parecer el señor Weasley les avisó, no te asustes, pero en la madriguera estaba la marca tenebrosa, Lavender también tuvo un incidente, Luna igual, un mortifago al parecer se coló a mi habitación, Hermione, ¿Te pasó algo a ti también verdad?-_

**-Si- **Comenzó a temblar y Draco se percató de esto, después del inesperado abrazo que le dio esa noche, Hermione se lo había devuelto cariñosamente, no supo el tiempo en el que los dos estuvieron así pero fue el suficiente para darse cuenta que aquel sentimiento que tuvo en cuarto grado, no había desaparecido del todo. En ese momento Draco había roto una barrera más de las cientos que los separaban, dudó un poco pero cuándo su brazo rodeo los hombros de Hermione y esta se acercó un poco más a el, todas las dudas se disiparon.

-**Se colaron en mis sueños, yo… ellos. Estaba lloviendo y yo desperté, me acerqué a la ventana y ahí estaban, eran dos, Bellatrix me miró y me lanzó la maldición asesina al tiempo en el que el otro también me miraba. ¡Dios Harry! ¡Podría jurar que vi Voldemort!- **Del otro lado de la línea no escuchó nada mas que la respiración acelerada de Harry y sintió como a su lado Draco se tensaba, solo atinó a acariciar su rodilla en un intentó de relajarlo.

_-Eso es ridículo Hermione, yo acabé con el, tu estuviste ahí, tu y muchas personas mas-_ Harry estaba exaltado, y parecía molesto. Hermione cerró los ojos en un intento por detener las lágrimas.

**-Lo se Harry, te dije que lo vi., pero sin embargo no te afirme que fuera él, pero al igual que Bellatrix ambos están muertos, la única respuesta obvia a todo esto es que fuera un sueño, solo un maldito sueño.**-

-_Bien, pues como sea, dile a tus padres que se mantengan atentos, al parecer la reunión que tenias planeada para el fin de semana se adelantara, viajaremos a Nueva York, estaremos en tu casa en un rato mas, abra aurores, creo que somos los mas afectados pues al parecer las otras familias que tienen en su hogar a mas mortifagos no sufrieron nada extraño, avísale a Malfoy que sus amigos estarán ahí, te veo mas tarde, adiós- _y Harry colgó.

-Acompáñame Malfoy- aun con el teléfono en la mano bajo a la sala con Malfoy siguiéndola por detrás, sus padres estaban ahí y la miraron con preocupación, tomo asiento frente a ellos y Draco la imitó.

-Al parecer hubo un altercado con mortifagos, Harry dice que se reunirán aquí en un rato mas, Malfoy, creo que veras a tus amigos antes de lo planeado- Draco no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse, pues la razón de la reunión era de que ellos habían vuelto y eso suponía a que estaban en peligro.- Ma', Pa' espero que no les moleste, pueden irse a dormir y nosotros nos encargamos de esto.- Suspiró y se recostó en el sillón.

-De eso nada Hermione, estaremos despiertos, iré a preparar chocolate caliente para las visitas, ¿Serán muchas?- Hermione hizo la cuenta mentalmente y asintió, su madre se puso de pie y el señor Granger encendió la chimenea y abandono el salón en silencio, dejando a los dos adolescentes solos.

-Ey Granger- en realidad no sabia que decir, pero odiaba el silencio así que pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Por qué tu y Lilly no se llevan bien?, digo, si me permites en atrevimiento- Hermione suspiró, antes a Draco le hubiera válido un pepino si era educado o no, y ahora le pide permiso para preguntar, pero eran otros tiempos, y ella se había dado cuenta de que para Draco era un poco difícil hacer que ella confiara en el, pero ella lo haría, así como el lo hace con ella.

-Pues… cuando yo tenía doce años tuve mi primer novio, ya sabes, cuando eres niño y tienes tu primera novia evitas tener contacto con ella porque te pones nervioso y temes quedar en vergüenza frente a ella, pues así fue conmigo, no nos acercábamos y si nos mirábamos nos sonrojábamos, me gustaba verlo jugar en las canchas, siempre iba con mis amigas, y una tarde, la primera vez que Lilly vino nos acompaño. – Draco la escuchaba atentó, no tenia ni la menor idea de que Hermione hubiera tenido algún novio en su vida, a excepción de Weasley.

-Al principió me había caído bien, pero luego… sabía demasiadas cosas que según yo eran solo para adultos…

_Flashckac_-Después de eso, salí corriendo y desee que las vacaciones acabaran para volver a Hogwarts y olvidarme de eso- Cerró los ojos con pesar.

-Y de ahí es de donde vienen los bebes- las reacciones de las demás niñas no se dieron a esperar.

-Sabes demasiado Lilly- menciono una niña de unos 10 años con cabello pelirrojo y unas trencitas, las otras niñas asintieron animadas.

-Esa es la ventaja de tener amigas mayores de edad, oye prima,¿puedes traerme una botella de agua?-

-Claro- Paola se bajo de las bancas en las que se encontraban de un brinco y corrió hacia su casa, la cual se encontraba justo frente a ellas.

-¡Cuidado!- las 4 niñas pegaron gritos y se movieron cuando una pelota de Futbol advertía con golpear a alguna en sus rostros.

-¡Cuidado Tommy!- gritó Hermione a un niño de no mas de 12 años con ojos azules y cabello rubio, el niño solo sonrió y se disculpo recibiendo la pelota que su novia le entregaba.

Cuando Hermione volvió a las bancas se sentó a un lado de Lilly, quien la miraba ceñuda.

-¿Quién es el?- preguntó

-¿Quién? ¿Tommy?- la rubia asintió- Es mi novio- contestó Hermione y sus mejillas tomaron un lindo color escarlata.

-Es muy lindo- Lilly no dejaba de mirar a ese chico, desde un principio le había llamado la atención y se propuso conquistarlo.

-Verdad que si- Hermione tomó un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a retorcerlo con nerviosismo.

-¿Y ya se besaron?- pregunto como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

Hermione contesto con horrorizada que no lo habían hecho, después de eso Lilly se había puesto de pie y avanzó hacia Tommy, le picó un hombro para que le prestara atención y sin decir nada comenzó a besarlo. Hermione miraba todo atónita y sus amigas comenzaron a dar chillidos escandalizadas. Cuando se separaron Tommy miró a Hermione y solo atinó a sonreír todavía atontad y Lilly comenzó a reírse como si fuera la cosa mas graciosa del mundo.

Fin del Flashback.

-¡Vaya! Así que Lily era una zorra aún siendo una niña- dijo Draco.

-¡Ja! Desde siempre, pero no deberías decir esas cosas de tu "_novia_"- Hermione puso énfasis en la palabra novia y Draco sonrío.

-No es mi novia- aclaró

-Si, si lo es- renegó Hermione

-¡Que no Granger!, que me la quiera llevar a la cama es una cosa, y que sea mi novia es otra, es linda pero tiene el cerebro lleno de mierda- replicó Draco

Hermione iba a decir algo pero el timbre de la puerta la interrumpió y corrió hacia la puerta, Draco la siguió de cerca, Hermione abrió la puerta y enseguida una decena de cabezas comenzaron a entrar saludando a todos los presentes, la mamá de Hermione dijo un ligero _tendré que hacer mas chocolate, _y volvió a adentrarse en la cocina.

Minutos después ya todos estaban en la sala, los que no alcanzaban a sentarse en los sillones estaban parados y algunos con sillas del comedor, Draco ocupaba un sillón junto a Pansy, Blaise y Theo, quien no paraba de mandarse miradas con Lavender, quien estaba sentada a un lado de Ron, le seguía Hermione, Luna, Harry y Ginny.

La mayoría estaba en pijama y algunos mal vestidos, los aurores mantenían una charla acalorada sobre como algunos no cuidaban de los suyos, Arthur, Molly, y los señores Granger solo observaban al igual que los adolescentes.

-¡Como pudiste ser tan descuidado Farro! ¡Pudieron matar a Potter!- Gritaba uno de ellos.

-Tranquilízate un poco Amadeus, porque si descuidos hablamos tu tampoco ganas, permitir la marca tenebrosa en la madriguera no es algo del que tengas que sentirte orgulloso- Listing había vuelto, y Hermione no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pues al entrar el le había mandado una mirada enfadada, cosa que la mantuvo confundida.

-¿Pero cómo es posible, que hayan vuelto tan rápido?- Preguntó Luna.

-A no ser que mantengan un infiltrado entre nosotros no hay otra explicación- Agrego Molly

-¿Infiltrado?, eso es ridículo, ya conocemos a todos los mortifagos que quedan, no creo que tengan reclutas nuevos, pues Voldemort era el único con el poder de nombrar mortifago a alguien- Pansy quien se había mantenido ajena a todo llamó la atención de todos por tal comentario.

Listing, quien era uno de los aurores al mando de la misión suspiró cansado y mando a los adolescentes a dormir, ellos renegaron y pidieron quedarse pero la voz autoritaria de Molly y la mirada de los demás los hizo callarse y obedecer.

-Hermione me gustaría hablar contigo antes de irme, si no es mucha molestia señora Granger- anuncio Listing

-Para nada chico, si quieres yo voy a avisarle antes de que te vayas.- agrego la señora Granger mandando una mirada pícara a Hermione, quien se sonrojo y asintió subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras.

Draco la estaba esperando justo en el último escalón y ella supuso que escucho todo por la cara de pocos amigos que adornaba su cara.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó

-No, solo que creo que es obvio que tus amigos se quedaran en tu habitación y los míos en la mía ¿no?- Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, Draco Malfoy había vuelto, su voz sonó tan fría y distante que no se sintió capaz de contradecirle y solo asintió con la cabeza y miró sus ojos, los cuales volvían a estar frios iba a decir algo pero Draco le mando una mirada de asco y camino rapidamente en su habitación, donde ya estaban sus amigos, cerrando de un portazo, dejando a Hermione mas confundida que nunca.

* * *

Bien, ya esta completo, comenten =D

DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA!!! u.u


	6. Nunca Beses Por Celos Inseguros

Esa mañana Hermione despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, miró la hora en el reloj de pared que tenia, apenas eran las 8:00 A.m. Cerró los ojos con intención de volver a dormir pero los ronquidos de Ron no la iban a ayudar mucho, suspiró y salió de la habitación con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de sus amigos, al pasar por el cuarto que le había brindado a Draco se detuvo para ver si había señales de vida por ahí, al no escuchar nada abrió la puerta y miró a los cuatro dormidos, frunció el ceño al observar como Pansy y Draco dormían juntos en la cama, Pansy con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de él y él con su mano en el brazo de ella, algo en su interior se retorció y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Comenzaba a oír voces en el piso de abajo así que decidió bajar.

-¿Despiertos tan temprano?- Preguntó, sus padres al parecer tenían prisa.

-Oh, Hermione cariño, no pensé que despertarías tan temprano, anoche durmieron muy tarde- La señora Granger beso la mejilla de Hermione como saludo y continuo arreglando la corbata de su esposo.

-Bueno, Ron ronca mucho- se excuso dejándose caer en uno de los sillones - ¿Y esas maletas?- Preguntó, observando cuatro maletas cerca de la puerta.

-Tu madre y yo habíamos olvidado que teníamos que viajar a Londres, otra convención de dentistas, volveremos en una semana cariño- Mr. Granger se adentró a la cocina en busca de un desayuno rápido.

-¿Convención de dentistas? ¿Una semana? Ma' ¿Como es que no me avisaron antes?- Hermione se veía ligeramente enfadada.

-Buenos días- Pansy Parkinson iba bajando las escaleras todavía estaba en pijama, exactamente como había llegado la noche anterior, se dejó caer al igual que Hermione en el mismo sillón.

-Granger- saludó Pansy

-Parkinson- Respondió Hermione

-Buenos días cariño, lamentamos mucho no decirte antes hija, pero tampoco nosotros recordábamos eso- Jane Granger tomo las dos tostadas con jalea que su esposo le ofreció y mordió una

– Te dejaremos la camioneta por si deseas salir con tus amigos a pasear y ayudarles a conocer la ciudad, claro ya que pare la lluvia- dijo al mirar por la ventana el cielo oscuro, las grandes gotas de lluvia junto con los relámpagos y truenos.

-Te dejaremos algo de dinero por si lo necesitas, cualquier cosa vas con tu tía (mamá de Paola), ella vendrá de vez en cuando a ver como están, no creo que te sea tan difícil sobrevivir, sabes cocinar, lavar la ropa, LIMPIAR LA CASA, todo lo necesario para que sobrevivas la semana. Incluso tienes la edad suficiente para que utilices magia- Jane terminó sus tostadas y tomo una de sus maletas, su esposo la imitó.

- Bueno, vayan con cuidado ¿Si?- Hermione se acercó a ellos y los abrazo a ambos, por fuera se escuchaba el pitido de un carro.

-Bueno llegó el taxi, cuídate Hermione, cualquier cosa ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no salgas mucho, no hables con extraños, ten siempre a mano tu varita y no te alejes de tus amigos todos saben lo que esta pasando, llamaras al joven Listing si algo se ofrece ¿verdad?- Hermione asintió y se despidió por última vez de sus padres, al abrir la puerta principal sintió como el aire helado le cortaba la piel, se abrazo a si misma y agitando una mano observó como el taxi con sus padres se alejaba rápidamente.

-Vaya que esta lloviendo fuerte- Había olvidado por completo que Pansy había despertado y estaba ahí.

-Y también hace frió, es extraño, apenas ayer por la tarde estaba en la piscina y con calor- Hermione volvió a sentarse solo que esta vez frente a Pansy. Quien lo diría, cuatro Slytherins con quienes nunca había logrado llevarse bien estaban refugiados en su hogar, hasta habían tenido una conversación decente sin llegar a los insultos.

-Bueno, al parecer todo queda a la perfección con el terror que nos hicieron pasar los mortifagos en la noche- Dijo Pansy.

-¿De verdad crees que regresaron?- Hermione se encogió en el cómodo sillón.

-Sinceramente… si, tal vez buscan venganza, de los que dudo son de Bellatrix y el Señor Oscuro, todos vimos como morían, así que de ellos no hay que preocuparnos- Respondió Pansy, la conversación se estaba tornando inquietante. –Aunque tengo mis dudas, obviamente quedaron muchos de los nuestros sin encarcelar, si ayudaron a escapar a los que estaban en Azkaban, significa que son más de los que esperábamos-.

-Eso es algo difícil, pero no imposible, tu teoría puede que no este del todo errónea, en Azkaban están los dementores, pero si ya lograron burlarlos una vez, la segunda les resultaría mucho más fácil, otra cosa sería que el ministerio alertara a la comunidad de haber ocurrido tal hecho.- Respondió Hermione.

-Todavía dudas del regreso de ellos, ¿Cierto Granger?- Preguntó Pansy.

-Algo-

-¿Cuántas pruebas más esperas Granger? Con los Weasleys dejaron la marca tenebrosa, Con Potter uno de ellos se coló a su habitación y dejo su máscara, a Lovegood y a mí nos destruyeron completamente el balcón de su hogar después de atacar al señor chiflado, a Theo uno estuvo a punto de atacarlo mientras el dormía ¡Y tu soñaste con dos muertos!, anoche mientras los aurores que nos dirigieron al traslador para llegar hasta acá los escuche comentar sobre los incidentes que tuvieron las demás familias que se encargan de cuidar a los demás. Si esperas a que El Profeta publique noticias sobre esto para confirmar todo, sabes que eso no sucederá- Pansy había hablado demasiado rápido que su respiración se acelero y al terminar ambas se miraron a los ojos.

-Lo siento- Hermione se paró y comenzó a caminar por la sala. –Sabes Parkinson, no tengo muchas ganas de seguir hablando de esto. Hare el desayuno, no tardan los chicos en despertar.- Hermione entró a la cocina dejando a Pansy sola.

Abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a buscar algo para el desayuno, enseguida sintió una presencia detrás de ella y al dar la vuelta Pansy la miraba desde la entrada de la cocina.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno Granger, yo pensé emm…. ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Hermione se sorprendió y Pansy al darse cuenta trato de enmendar eso. -Quiero decir, es que cocinar para diez personas es algo difícil, y pues estoy despierta y no quiero sentirme inútil, además me gustaría ayudar en algo para no sentir que soy una mantenida- Hermione sonrió.

-Bueno… Puedes ayudar, pero Parkinson…-

-¿Si?-

-Yo cocino sin magia, y tendrás que hacer lo mismo que yo- Hermione sonrío con burla al mirar la cara de miedo de Pansy.

-¿Qué?-

Después de que Hermione con ayuda de Pansy hiciera el desayunó, poco a poco los chicos fueron bajando, Ginny las había ayudado colocando la mesa junto con Luna, Lavender se había perdido en algún lugar junto con Theo, quedando Harry, Ron, Draco y Blaise solos colocando mas sillas para todos en la mesa. El desayuno no quedo nada mal, incluso Blaise había admirado el talento culinario de Hermione, quien decidió darle algo del crédito a Pansy.

-Hasta aprendí a utilizar la cucudora- comentó Hermione la corrigió y todos rieron.

Claro que Harry y Ron aún no lograban congeniar del todo con los tres Slytherins, pero poco a poco se habrían de acostumbrar, al momento en el que desayuno término, les tocó lavar los platos a los chicos, quienes nada tontos, hicieron uso de la magia.  
Hermione había notado el cambio repentino que Draco tenia, no hablaba mucho, si sus amigos trataban de hacerlo hablar este solo lanzaba una de esas miradas y lo dejaban tranquilo, cuando él descubrió a Hermione observándolo solo atino a endurecer la mirada lo cual causo un escalofrío es la espalda de Hermione y la obligo a desviar la mirada. Mientras los chicos hacían magia para dejar los platos limpios una lechuza picaba con locura el vidrio de la ventana, Draco se puso de pie rápidamente y dejo entrar a la lechuza, quien voló hacia Hermione y dejo caer la carta que llevaba consigo para salir de nuevo por la ventana. Hermione la tomó y supuso que quien la mando habrá puesto un hechizo en ella para que no se mojara.

-¿De quien es?- Preguntó Ron

Abrió la carta y la leyó rápidamente, al terminar de leerla sus mejillas cobraron un lindo color escarlata.

-¿Hermione?- Ginny llamó su atención.

-Emm… es de Listing- enseguida los presentes comenzaron a hacer comentarios que hacían enrojecer a Hermione- Chicos, tranquilos, dice que a las tres de la tarde se pasara por aquí para llevarlos a sus hogares, se den una ducha y se arreglen por si quieren volver para acá- Todos aceptaron la propuesta.  
Draco al escuchar que Listing vendría, apretó el puño, aguantando las ganas de lanzarle un comentario hiriente a Hermione.

-

1:00 P.M.

Hermione había subido a ducharse después de leer la carta, ahora que su padre había salido podía quitarse el tinte de cabello negro con magia sin que este la descubriera, al salir de la ducha miro su hermoso cabello castaño, ya lo había extrañado, caminó hacia su cuarto y se cambió, se puso una blusa a rayas de colores negras y rojas, de manga larga y de algodón, para poder cubrirse un poco del frío, unos jeans y sus converses rojos, se secó el cabello y lo peino, al salir de su habitación sus amigos le piropearon el cabello y la vestimenta.

Luego de ayudar a Hermione a acomodar ambos cuartos todos habían bajado a la sala, a excepción de Draco, encendido la chimenea y beber chocolate caliente, la lluvia aun no cesaba y el frío parecía aumentar cada vez más, para todos sinceramente el hecho de estarse llevando bien los hacia sentirse extraños.

-Pues seamos realistas, con la única persona con la cual teníamos y tenemos problemas es con Draco, así que no me parece extraño que nos llevemos por decirlo de algún modo… 'Bien'.- Comentó Ginny, sus palabras fueron aceptadas por todos.

El tiempo corría, las charlas se hacían cada vez mas extensas y las risas abundaban la sala, la única que no estaba muy concentrad era Hermione, pues por extraño que le pareciera la presencia de Draco le hacia falta.

2:30 P.M.

-¿A dónde vas Hermione?- Preguntó Ron, Hermione se había puesto de pie y comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Pero ella no le respondió y ante la atenta mirada de todos se perdió entre el pasillo del segundo piso.

Volvió a pasar por la puerta del cuarto de el y con delicadeza golpeo la puerta, tenía intenciones de hablar con el.

-Adelante- escuchó, tomó aire y se armo de valor, giro el pomo de la puerta y entró.  
Draco estaba de espaldas a ella, sin camisa y con el cabello mojado, solo tenia unos jeans que se ajustaban a su perfecto trasero y unos zapatos que combinaban, al oírla entrar se giró y Hermione quedo helada observando con bochorno el perfecto abdomen de Draco.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Granger?- Hermione agitó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Puedes ponerte la camisa Por favor?- Draco solo atinó a encogerse de hombros y la obedeció, se dirigió a la televisión y la encendió ignorando completamente el hecho de que Hermione seguía ahí se recostó en la cama con el control remoto a la mano. Hermione molesta por la poca atención que le prestaba se dirigió a la cama y se sentó a la orilla de esta.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó, él solo hizo un sonido gutural dándole a entender que si.

-Veras Malfoy, yo…-

-Será mejor que salgas, pensándolo mejor no tengo ganas de hablar contigo, no falta mucho para que tu amado Listing llegue, corre a esperarlo abajo, así podrá robarte todos los besos que se le den la gana- Malfoy la interrumpió dejando completamente a Hermione helada.

-¿De que hablas?- Preguntó Hermione.

-¡Vamos Granger no te hagas la inocente!- Draco dejó el control sobre la cama, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y encaro a Hermione. – Ayer por la noche, cuándo el terminó a lo que vino y tu fuiste a 'hablar' con el, baje a buscar algo de agua para Pansy y al pasar por la cocina mire que la puerta del despacho de tu padre estaba entreabierta, lo vi todo Granger, ¿Acaso eres tan zorra como para enrollarte con hombres mayores?- Hermione estuvo apunto de abofetearlo pero Draco fue mas rápido, tomo de la mano a Hermione y la lanzó sobre la cama, se coloco sobre ella y la aprisiono de piernas y brazos, para que dejara de moverse dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy y déjame ir- susurró, Draco estaba tan cerca de su cara que provoco que la respiración de Hermione aumentara.

-Piensa bien lo que te diré Granger, ¿Qué besos son los que prefieres? ¿Los de el o los míos?- Y la besó, la besó con tanta pasión que Hermione dejó salir un gemido, sintió que el mundo comenzó a girar y le correspondió. Cuando sintió que el aire les faltaba Draco se separó de ella, Hermione no quiso abrir los ojos por temor a que el se burlara de ella.

-Piénsalo Granger- susurró una vez mas antes de ponerse de pie y salir de su habitación, creyó oír que Listing había llegado, salió dejando a Hermione todavía recostada en la cama con la respiración mucho mas agitada y con un mar de pensamientos.


	7. Atacada

-_Hermione_…- La chica ahora castaña abrió ligeramente los ojos y su mirada se topo con unos lindos ojos verdes.

-Hey dormilona, Listing ha llegado- Harry la miraba enternecido acariciando sus rizos castaños.

-¿Harry?, pero…- Hermione abrió completamente los ojos y observo el panorama, tenia la cabeza recostada en el regazo de Harry y las piernas flexionadas sobre el sillón, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la sala, todos estaban ahí hablando animadamente con Listing a excepción de Draco, quien estaba observando todo desde el ultimo escalón. Frunció el ceño confundida, no recordaba como es que había llegado ahí.

-Oye Harry, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- Preguntó incorporándose lentamente.

-¿Cómo llegaste a donde Hermione?- Harry la miraba confundido.

-¡Aquí! Al sillón, recuerdo haber subido al piso superior y haberme quedado en la habitación de…- Hermione calló rápidamente, casi hablaba de mas.

-¿De qué hablas Hermione?, te quedaste dormida minutos después de habernos quedado todos charlando aquí, tal vez lo soñaste- Harry se puso de pie extendiendo una mano hacia Hermione para ayudarla a pararse.

-Quieres decir que…-

-¡Hermione!-

-Hola Georg- saludó, Georg Listing se acercó a ella saludándola con un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios.

- Así que… castaña, me gusta- Georg tomó un rizo de cabello y lo estrujo entre sus dedos.

-Sip, es mi color natural- respondió sonrojada.

-Oh, si me permites la opinión, no lo vuelvas a teñir de negro, el castaño te queda perfecto pequeña- Hermione rió por el comentario y asintió, Georg soltó su rizo y le sonrió amorosamente.

-¡Hey Listing!- Blaise se dirigió hacia Georg – No es por joderte la vida ni interrumpir tu momento amoroso, pero estoy algo harto de andar en pijama- El comentario de Blaise fue secundado por la mayoría de los presentes.

-¡Oh!, si claro- Georg carraspeó. –Bueno, iré a buscar algo que sea útil para crear el traslador.- Y sin decir mas salió de la habitación.

-Bueno chicos, no creo que sea posible que vuelvan para acá- Hermione habló antes de que comenzaran a hacerle burla.

Las preguntas y quejas la rodearon, pero luego de una buena explicación de que no iban a poder salir a conocer la ciudad por la tormenta logró convencerlos, segundos después Listing volvió a la sala con un palo de golf, después de indicarles a todos que era hora de partir todos comenzaron a despedirse con palabras de 'volveremos pronto', 'nos vemos después' y unos cuantos abrazos y besos, se acomodaron alrededor del palo de golf.

-Nos vemos después Hermione- Dijo Listing, segundos después desapareció junto con los demás.

-

Draco estaba impaciente, ya era tarde y el seguía fuera del centro comercial esperando a que Lilly, Granger y Paola salieran, habían pasado tres días desde que sus amigos se habían ido y desde entonces él y Hermione no habían cruzado palabras, claro esta que Hermione había hecho miles de intentos por hacerlo pero él la ignoraba completamente o simplemente le lanzaba una de sus miradas y Hermione no volvía a hablarle en lo que quedaba del día.

Últimamente ella se encontraba realmente pensativa, tan distraída y distante que Draco se preguntaba si sería por culpa de él, pero desechaba la idea tan rápido como llegaba, al segundo día en el que la chica se dio cuenta que Draco no le hablaría dejo de intentarlo así que este era el primer día desde su llegada, aproximadamente 5 días, en él que no hablaban para nada. Como si fuera algo que le importara le llego el flechazo a la cabeza de la noche en la que descubrió a Granger y Listing besándose.

FLASHBACK  
_  
Draco estaba algo sediento, estaba en su habitación junto con sus amigos hablando sobre las experiencias que tuvieron esa noche, decidió bajar por un poco de agua pidiendo a sus amigos que lo esperaran, al bajar las escaleras vio a los adultos hablando seriamente y no se dieron cuenta de su presencia pero el si de la falta de uno de ellos, con cautela se dirigió al lado izquierdo donde había un corredor con poca iluminación, poco a poco iba avanzando, tenia una extraña sensación de que lo que vería no le gustaría nada._

Al final del corredor había una puerta, Draco pegó la oreja y escucho claramente la voz de Granger y Listing, con cuidado conjuro un hechizo para que la pared se hiciera invisible y solo el fuera capaz de observar lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación.

-Hermione- Listing que estaba parado dándole la espalda a la chica se acerco hacia ella y con delicadeza se inclino, alargó una mano hacia su cuello y lo rozó con delicadeza, después tomo entre sus dedos el collar de ojo que hace unos días le había regalado. –Esto que te dí no es un chiste, recuerda que te pedí que si se ofrecía cualquier cosa lo oprimieras y yo estaría a tu lado rápidamente- susurró demasiado cerca de su cara, Draco apretó los puños con molestia y siguió observando, sabía las intenciones que Listing tenia, solo esperaba que ella no cayera en sus redes.

-Lo se Georg, perdóname, pero es que la sorpresa de mi sueño fue muy fuerte, creía que ellos estaban muertos- Hermione bajo la cabeza apenada pero Listing con una mano en la barbilla de la chica la elevo con delicadeza.

-Están muertos Hermione, esta comprobado, no hay nada mas que decir, ellos murieron, la única explicación que hay es que los mortifagos se colaran en tus sueños y crearan esa proyección de ellos, no hay nada de que preocuparse por el momento- Hermione solo asintió y lo miró directamente a los ojos, esos ojos verdes y hermosos, Georg acarició la mejilla de ella y con su pulgar delineo el contornó de sus labios.

-Hazlo- dijo Hermione, el chico sin pensarlo dos veces se inclino a su boca y la besó.

Draco retrocedió confundido hasta chocar con la pared, sintió una extraña sensación de ira en sus entrañas y la imagen de ellos dos se congelo en su mente, su boca se abrió ligeramente sorprendida y sus puños se apretaron hasta que sintió como sus uñas se clavaban en la palma de su mano lastimándolo. Rápidamente desvió la mirada y con un movimiento de varita deshizo el hechizo para regresar a su habitación con los celos recorriéndole y la decepción por toda la sangre. 

_Fin del Flashback._

Bufó con molestia, tenía más de media hora esperando a las chicas quienes no se dignaban en salir, había decidido quedarse afuera a esperarlas, el no quería hacerse cargo de las bolsas ni decir que se le veía bien a cada quien y que no, las chicas son un fastidio con las compras. Estaban en el centro de Nueva York, habían paseado por casi todo el lugar observando las cosas, sinceramente el estaba sorprendido por las cosas muggles, aunque no lo demostrara, cuando tenían ya mas de dos horas recorriendo el centro las chicas miraron un centro comercial enorme y sin pensárselo dos veces corrieron a adentrarse en él, Hermione que iba detrás de ellas se detuvo en la puerta mirando a Draco quien se quedo parado recargado en la pared, ella titubeo y lo miro interrogante.

-Tranquila Sangre Sucia, no me moveré de aquí- Frío y seco como antes, Hermione solo le dirigió una mirada dolida y sin decir mas se fue.

Draco sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho pero trato de ignorarla y se dedico a observar a las personas que pasaban cerca de él. Minutos después se encontraba impaciente por la tardanza de las chicas. Un último suspiró de cansancio y la voz chillona de Lilly perforó sus oídos, detrás de ella venían Paola y Hermione platicando animadamente y cargando cientos de bolsas entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Bien, yo ya estoy cansada y tengo hambre, ¿Les parece si dejamos todo esto en tu camioneta Hermione y buscamos un buen restaurante?- Habló Paola.

Todos apoyaron la noción de Paola y se encaminaron en busca de la camioneta de Hermione.

Después de andar en la camioneta buscando un buen lugar donde comer Hermione aparco en frente de un negocio de hamburguesas, Lilly se había quejado, no tenía ganas de comer hamburguesa por que engordaría, a Draco no le sorprendió lo bobo de la situación y entró al local detrás de las chicas ignorando el parloteo de Paola, la conversación entre Hermione y Paola estaba muy animada, el miraba con extrañeza su comida, no queria comer con las manos como había observado que lo hacían los demás muggles que estaban por ahí, pero una mirada indignada de Hermione lo hizo intentarlo, y le costaba admitirlo pero, la hamburguesa estaba muy buena.  
Lilly solo observaba indignada su ensalada y de vez en cuando entraba en la conversación de las chicas atacando con ligeros comentarios a la castaña y Paola sin entender el doble sentido de sus palabras le seguía la corriente.

-Chicos ya regreso, iré al baño- Comentó Hermione poniéndose de pie.

-No tardes- dijo Paola

Hermione cerró con cuidado la puerta detrás de ella y le puso el cerrojo, el local no estaba muy lleno pero no quería ser interrumpida, abrió el grifo del lavamanos y se inclinó para mojarse la cara, estaba algo perturbada después de haberse dado cuenta de que había tenido un sueño donde Malfoy la besaba, la situación la incomodaba un poco, dormir en el mismo techo que el, desayunar con el, escuchar como el grifo de la ducha del cuarto de el se abría permitiendo que esas gotas de agua resbalaran por el perfecto cuerpo que tiene…  
Suspiró con resignación, jamás se había imaginado teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos y sueños con el que había sido su enemigo por años, todo iba perfecto desde que llego el, habían llegado a hablar civilizadamente por unos días luego había venido el incidente de los mortifagos y Draco había vuelto a ser el de siempre, Hermione volvió a mojarse la cara, cerró el grifo y tomo una toalla de papel para poder secarse la cara, se dirigió hacia la salida con intención de hablar con Draco al primer momento en el que se encuentren a solas pero un pequeño jalón en su cuero cabelludo evito que pudiera salir.

El grito que soltó al ser impactada contra el espejo fue ahogado entre el sonido del cristal rompiéndose en millones de pedazos, Hermione cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo sintiendo los millones de cortes que se había hecho y los pedazos que se incrustaban en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos para poder ver que sucedía, una silueta estaba parada frente a ella, tenía una capa larga negra y el rostro cubierto por una capucha y una máscara blanca, el terror invadió a Hermione y con rapidez dirigió su mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón para sacar su varita, con dificultad trato de incorporarse sintiendo un intenso dolor en su pierna izquierda, apunto con su varita hacia el ser que la veía sin realizar ningún movimiento.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar con cautela y determinación, pero aquella persona no dejaba de verla y tampoco se movía.

Hermione apretó los labios y aun con la varita apuntando comenzó a repasar algún hechizo que la ayudara a salir de esta.

-¡Desm…-

-¡CRUCIO!- El dolor que sintió a continuación la hizo caer al suelo de nuevo, la maldición causaba un efecto tremendo en ella, sintiendo como millones de cuchillos atravesaban su morena piel trataba de luchar contra el hechizo pero este era mas fuerte que ella, sus gritos eran ahogados por la risa macabra de aquella persona.

-¡BASTA!- entonces se detuvo.

Se quedó en esa posición esperando la siguiente maldición, pero no pasó, con terror levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que no había mas nadie. Su mente se estaba nublando y le dolía todo, la sangre que emanaba de las heridas se deslizaban por su cuerpo hasta llegar al piso haciendo pequeños charquitos, con dificultad trato de incorporarse pero cayó al suelo de nuevo. Todo estaba oscureciéndose y sus ojos se estaban cerrando, fue cuando sintió una gran fuerza que la tomó con delicadeza de los hombros.

-Mortifagos- dijo, antes de cerrar por completo los ojos y perder el conocimiento.

Se que no es la gran cosa, pero espero que sea de su agrado, lamento mucho tardar en actualizar pero acabo de empezar la prepa y la tarea me tiene toda mareada, lo se lo se, casi dos semanas o mas pero es que hubo unos pequeños problemas con la escuela  
Pero bueno aquí lo tienen.  
Dejen sus comentarios, sus propuestas, sus quejas, criticas, todo lo que quieran, pero comenten xD.  
Agradezco mucho a todas las chicas que comentaron el capítulo anterir, si actualizo es solo por ustedes chicas :D.  
¡Vamos! Un comentario es una gran inspiración para esta pequeña niña de 15 años para seguir su historia.  
¡Besos! Y nos seguimos leyendo.


	8. La verdad sobre Lilly

La oscuridad que reinaba las montañas y el bosque de aquel apartado y perdido lugar era terrorífica. Los relámpagos y truenos aumentaban de intensidad cada minuto prediciendo que la tormenta que se avecinaba seria espantosa, detrás de las montañas, entre los árboles y arbustos había un cementerio olvidado, donde todos aquellos seres oscuros y peligrosos eran enterrados después de una muerte dolorosa, en medio de todo el lugar había una gran estatua de mármol negro, con la figura de un mago que durante un largo periodo había sido el causante de mucho sufrimiento, un mago tenebroso, experto en magia oscura, que vivía para ver sufrir a los demás, al cual un muchacho de tan solo 17 años pudo exterminar.

Los ojos rasgados y rojos de aquella figura con sonrisa siniestra parecían mirarte con locura, parado sobre su tumba con varita en mano apuntando hacia el cielo se encontraba lo que alguna vez fue el físico mediocre de Tom Riddle, frente a el estaba un ser humano inclinado y mirando con nostalgia, acariciando las doradas letras de la tumba. Se incorporo cuando escucho un crujido a sus espaldas, pero no giro sobre sus talones para averiguar, pues sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía tal presencia.

-Llegas tarde- dijo, su voz rasposa y fría ocasiono un temblor en su acompañante, que continuo su camino hasta llegar a posarse a su lado.

-No fue fácil desaparecer de ahí, querido Lucius- La chica avanzo unos pasos, se agacho en la lápida y deposito un pequeño beso sobre la escritura.

-¿Cómo esta?- Preguntó Lucius.

-¿Tu hijo?, bien, parece que la impura lo esta cuidando perfectamente, aun que me parece que quien recibirá cuidado especial ahora será ella, la deje muy herida- respondió la chica incorporándose de nuevo y mirando a la cara a Lucius, quien solo atino a proferir un sonido de asco.

-¿Lograste quitarle el collar?- Preguntó de nuevo recibiendo una afirmación por parte de ella. - ¿Lo destruiste?- de nuevo otra afirmación.

-¿Quieres contarme ya que es lo que esta pasando?-

-No me apetece, además no creo que una cría como tu logre comprender el grado de importancia de la situación, pero lo are para que por lo menos seas competente en la misión y no causes alguna estupidez que lo eches todo a perder- -Justo días antes del día en el que Potter y el Señor Tenebroso se enfrenaron, todos nosotros y Él estuvimos charlando sobre la posibilidad de que Potter ganara, si eso sucedía tendríamos que buscar todas las posibilidades de que el señor reencarnara de nuevo y si eso sucedía, esta vez nosotros seremos los vencedores. El punto es, que el Señor Tenebroso necesitaría de un cuerpo para poder volver, y como será obvio, mi hijo es el poseedor del cuerpo. Tuvimos que utilizar un poderoso hechizo y magia negra para lograrlo, aun que claro esta, mi hijo no tiene la menor idea de esto- Terminó Lucius.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con atacar a Granger? Y... ¿y eso de destruir el collar que el estupido del auror le dio?, Y si ya saben donde esta ¿Porque no van por el y ya? ¿Además, como lograran que Él regrese en el cuerpo de Draco?-Todo el asunto le parecía realmente confuso a la chica.

-Granger, por si no lo sabías, aun que mi hijo se engañe a si mismo y trate de negarlo o evitarlo, tiene mucho que ver, ya que esa asquerosa impura ha logrado enamorar al estupido de mi hijo, eso de atacarla a ella es mas bien una pequeña venganza de mi parte, el collar que destrozaste era un protector, evitaba que pudiéramos acercarnos nosotros a Draco y ella fue seleccionada como la portadora por su gran capacidad de hechicería y protección, al destruirlo destruiste el pequeño vinculo que se creó en ellos a la hora de que Granger se colocara el collar, ese vinculo es sobre poder, ya que el collar tiene la especialidad de potencializar los poderes de ambos y así hacerlos mas fuertes, y no nos hemos acercado a el porque no es la hora, desde nuestra advertencia de nuestro regreso el ministerio reforzó el cuidado, así que será mas difícil, y para que Lord Voldemort regresé será necesario que Draco beba su sangre, la cual me regocijo de ser el cuidador de esta, cuando Draco beba la sangre, no morirá, solo quedara atrapado en alguna parte de su cabeza, y si te interesa, es lo mejor que le pudo haberle pasado a mi hijo, para el debería ser un gran honor tener a Lord Voldemort dentro de su cuerpo. - Lucius miraba con hastío a la chica.

-Oh, ya entiendo, en ese caso, ¿Qué es lo siguiente?- preguntó.

Lucius le sonrió malévolamente, le dirigió una mirada fría y el cielo comenzó a crujir, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer como si fuera granizo y antes de desaparecer le respondió.

-Cazar muggles-

Para Lilly la situación era demasiado desesperante, después de ver como Hermione desaparecía por el corredor del local de hamburguesas, que dirigía hacia el baño guardo total silencio, Draco y su prima habían estado platicando animadamente pero ella no estaba del todo cómoda, el ambiente se sentía algo extraño y sospechaba que algo extraño pasaría, dos minutos después de la partida de Hermione su prima había salido hacia el estacionamiento al observar por la ventana que un extraño merodeaba por la camioneta de Hermione, los perdió de vista cuando una camioneta con vidrios polarizados se paro frente a ellos estorbándole completamente la vista a ella segundos después el sonido de algo rompiéndose les llamo la atención a Draco y ella.

-¿De donde vino eso?- preguntó Draco. Lilly le dirigió una mirada confusa, segundos después reacciono.

-Hermione- susurró, ambos se quedaron viendo unos segundos antes de salir disparados hacia el baño de mujeres.

Draco comenzó a aporrear la puerta, ambos podían escuchar perfectamente el sonido de las maldiciones golpeando a Hermione, en ese momento no le interesaba si Lilly descubría que ambos eran hechiceros, su mente solo repetía millones de veces 'Salva a Hermione', no tenia cabeza para pensar en nada mas, ni siquiera en utilizar su varita para poder abrir la puerta. La sorpresa que se llevo al observar como Lilly lo hacia a un lado para sacar entre su suéter una varita y realizar un hechizo que hizo explotar la puerta se desvaneció tan pronto como vino al ver a Hermione envuelta en sangre frente a ellos. Las ganas inmensas que le dieron de correr a socorrerla se vieron reprimidas por la interrupción de Lilly, quien le gano en la acción, ambos se acercaron a ella, y Lilly con delicadeza la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Hermione- susurro Lilly.

-Mortifagos- Fue lo ultimo que la chica castaña dijo antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento.

-Esto no es bueno, Draco ayúdame a sacarla de aquí, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital antes de que el lugar se llene de muggles- Lilly hechizo el cuerpo de Hermione para que este se volviera mas liviano.

-Yo la llevo Lilly- Draco la tomó en sus brazos y ambos se incorporaron, con un rápido movimiento de varita Lilly arregló el lugar para que este volviera a su estado normal y con rapidez salieron del lugar llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Por Dios!, ¿Qué paso?- Paola iba entrando de nuevo al lugar cuando se topo con ellos.

-Nada, vamos a la camioneta- Los tres jóvenes subieron rápido a la camioneta, Paola iba al volante mientras Draco y Lilly iban atrás junto con Hermione, Draco estaba preocupado pues la temperatura de Hermione estaba aumentando poco a poco y las heridas no dejaban de sangrar, se habían dado cuenta de una cortada muy profunda en su espalda pero ninguno de los dos podía hacer uso de magia, pues se suponía que Paola solo sabía que Hermione era la única bruja.

-¡Paola puedes apresurarte!-Gritó Draco, lo cual ocasiono poner a Paola de nervios provocando un casi choque al pasarse un alto en una calle de doble sentido.

-¡No me grites idiota!, ¡Concéntrate en Hermione y déjame a mi esto!- Draco maldijo y con ayuda de Paola hicieron presión en la herida con el suéter de él.

Recordó el collar feo que Listing le había regalado a Hermione para cuando ella lo necesitara, removió unos cuantos cabellos castaños de su cuello para encontrarlo desnudo de cualquier accesorio y su desesperación aumento al notar que no había ningún collar. La palidez de la chica era alarmante, y lo que mas lo confundía era Lilly, sabía que ambas chicas se odiaban y lo sorprendía mucho que ella estuviera cooperando, pero mas haberse dado cuenta que era una bruja.

Paola derrapo sobre una calle para subir cuesta arriba en la rampa que dirigía al hospital, bajaron rápidamente de la camioneta después de que Paola se detuviera en la entrada y para cuando Draco reacciono una camilla estaba frente a el junto con varios enfermeros y doctores muggles, no quería dejarla ir, quería ir con ella pero las manos de Lilly sobre sus hombros se lo impidieron.

-No puedes entrar con ella, tendremos que esperar- el asombro de Draco aun no desaparecía así que solo asintió y se dejo guiar hacia la sala de espera, mientras caminaban observo sus manos y su ropa que estaba cubierta completamente con sangre, un dolor desagradable en su estomago lo hizo detenerse en el pasillo junto a una planta devolviendo toda la hamburguesa que había ingerido hace apenas unos minutos.

-Esto no esta bien Lilly- dijo, con las manos detenidas en la pared y la cabeza gacha. -No esta bien, no es normal, estoy soñando, solo es un sueño- apretó los ojos y golpeo con delicadeza su cabeza contra la pared, quería despertar de esa maldita pesadilla.

-No lo es Draco- Ese comentario descoloco completamente a Draco.

-¡Si! ¡Si lo es!, ¡Tu no sabes de magia!, ¡Granger no ha sido atacada!, ¡La sangre que tengo es falsa! ¡Esto simplemente no puede ser verdad!- Gritó y terminó golpeando su puño contra la pared.

-¿Que esta pasando Lilly?- Draco recargó su espalda contra la pared y se dejo caer, Lilly lo miró enternecida, seria mejor decirle la verdad.

-Draco, la verdad es que, yo no soy quien tu crees- Dijo Lilly recibiendo una mirada confusa de su parte.

-Yo si se quien eres, y ahora te diré quien soy. Mi nombre es Lilly Delux, soy una hechicera así como ustedes, Paola si es mi prima y si vengo de España, el problema es que fui contratada para cuidar de ustedes mas de cerca así que aproveche la oportunidad de la visita de mi prima para venir hacia acá.- Terminó, Draco la miraba sorprendido ¿Y que significaba la vida que había llevado con Granger?

-Si bueno sobre eso, fue casualidad y para ese entonces yo andaba en malos pasos, ahora que regrese tenia que disimular un poco las cosas, pero la verdad que Hermione nunca me ha caído mal, y cuando despierte espero poder contarle la verdad y me perdone.- Lilly bajo la mirada algo arrepentida y Draco no se sorprendió de que esta leyera su mente, pero de ahora en adelante mas le convenía cerrarla.

-Lo hará, Granger tiene un gran corazón.- Respondió Draco, para ese entonces estaba algo arrepentido de haber tratado a Hermione de ese modo durante esos días, si ella sentía algo por Listing el tenia que resignarse ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado a pensar que ella sentiría algo por el?, por lo menos se conformaría con su amistad y la amaría en silencio, porque de eso estaba seguro. Amaba a Hermione Granger, y siempre lo había hecho, ya había llegado la hora de aceptar los hechos.

-Lo se, y tu formas parte de él Draco, ella solo esta confundida, no te des por vencido, no le dejes el camino libre al patán de Listing, yo lo conozco mejor que nadie, fue mi pareja durante un tiempo, y solo busca sexo, no dejes que destruya a Hermione Draco- Lilly se incorporo dejando nuevamente a Draco completamente sorprendido.

¿Así que Listing solo buscaba sexo? Pues el no permitiría que jugara con ella, si antes lo odiaba, su odio por el se incremento al darse cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de Listing, con ayuda de Lilly se incorporo y juntos entraron a la sala de espera donde estaban la mayoría de los aurores encargados de protegerlos, sus amigos que al mirarlo se abalanzaron sobre el a consolarlo y los amigos de Granger, que lo miraban como si el fuera el culpable. Pero el no tenia cabeza para nada que no fuera en pensar en el bienestar de su querida castaña, en romperle la cara a Listing y en la futura vida que tendría con Hermione.

Pero el no sabía lo que vendría ahora, no estaba al tanto del peligro que corrían ambos chicos, pues esto es apenas el comienzo.


	9. De regreso

Todo estaba muy silencioso, su respiración apenas y se escuchaba, giró una vez mas con cuidado sobre su cama y lanzó una maldición, se había lastimado, de nuevo.

Tenia calor, estaba demasiado sofocado esa noche, últimamente el clima andaba muy juguetón.

-Draco…- susurró -¿Estas despierto?- silencio.

-Draco…-

De nuevo nada.

Con cuidado, aparto las sabanas y se levanto de la cama, enseguida sintió un dolor punzante en el estomago pero lo ignoro, tomo su varita de la mesita que estaba a un lado de su cama y con un ligero –lummus- se hizo la luz.

-No deberías estar de pie- Hermione pego un brinco, Draco había despertado y se encontraba recostado en el sillón de la habitación de Hermione, se puso de pie dejando a la vista su torso desnudo, solo llevaba puesto un pantalón de algodón.

-Te llame y no respondiste- se excusó Hermione.

-Soy de sueño pesado, que es lo que ibas a hacer- Draco se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos para colocarla de nuevo en su cama, Hermione sintió un pequeño sonrojo.

-Queria agua- respondió desviando la mirada hacia las cobijas de su cama.

-¿Y para eso necesitas moverte?, solo necesitabas mover tu varita Granger- Y acto seguida Draco lo hizó, Hermione tomó el vaso que venia flotando hacia ella y se lo tomo de un solo sorbo.

-Vaya que estabas sedienta, ahora vuelve a dormir- Draco se giró para regresar al sillón pero la mano de Hermione en su brazo lo detuvo.

-Malfoy- La chica dudo unos segundos antes de continuar - ¿Puedes dormir conmigo?

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, ambos se sentían incómodos, habían pasado ya dos días desde el incidente de Hermione y ella había sido dada de alta, los padres de Hermione no pudieron ser localizados debido a que en la conferencia se les prohibió uso de celulares, la vigilancia se había incrementado y las salidas se habían prohibido, cada tanto un grupo de aurores visitaban los hogares para ver como seguían las cosas, Harry, Ginny y Ron habían pedido visitar a Hermione cada tercer día a lo que los aurores muy a su pesar tuvieron que aceptar pero pusieron cierto limite de tiempo.

Hermione había sido puesta al tanto de la situación de Lilly, jamás se imaginaria que ella seria una bruja y su protectora, Draco había desarrollado en muy poco tiempo un sentimiento de protección, durante esos dos días dormía en la habitación de la chica para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, la ayudaba con las pociones que debía tomar para su completa recuperación y había llegado al punto de cocinarle, su relación había dado un gran giro.

-Asi que la pequeña leona quiere un poco de acción esta noche eh- Malfoy se soltó y miro como las mejillas de Hermione se encendian y se ponía nerviosa.

-Idiota, no en ese modo, sabes que, ya olvidalo vuelve a dormir- y sin mas preámbulos con delicadeza Hermione le dio la espalda y se cubrió hasta el cuello indignada y a la vez avergonzada, no sabia como se le pudo ocurrir pedirle eso a Draco. Sintió como la sabana se movia y la presencia de otro cuerpo mas en la pequeña cama, la mano de Draco rodeo su pequeña cintura, la cabeza de Malfoy se acomodo en la curva de su cuello y su hombro y enseguida sintió la respiración de el golpeándole los hombros.

-Mal…-

-No digas nada, solo duérmete- Acto seguido Draco le beso el hombro, fue un contacto minimo que hizo que Hermione dudara de si fue algo real o no.

Esa noche, ambos durmieron mejor que nunca.

Una joven caminaba apresurada sobre un bosque, la noche hacia casi imposible lograr divisar algo en tanta oscuridad, varias veces tropezó y se sintió torpe, la pequeña luz de su varita no le era suficiente, estaba a punto de llegar a la mansión Malfoy.

Apresuro mas su paso, llegaba tarde y el señor Malfoy podía ser muy cruel…

Toco tres veces la puerta y enseguida se abrió dándole paso, un elfo doméstico la guió hacia el sótano del hogar, con cuidado entró , al fondo se lograba divisar la silueta de Lucios Malfoy, rodeado por mas mortifagos, el lugar era frio y escalfriante, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada, se acercó y saludo con una ligera reverencia.

-¿Qué noticias me tienes?-

-Aumentaron la vigilancia, Granger ya fue dada de alta pero hechizaron la casa para evitar que entraran desconocidos, su hijo esta demasiado preocupado por la impura.- La chica se irguió en su lugar y bajo la capucha que cubría su rostro. – Los padres vuelven en una semana así que estarán solos hasta ese tiempo-

-Imposible, eso nos causara grandes problemas- Lucios acaricio su barbilla con sutileza.

-Si me permite, creo que se podrá sacar ventaja de esto- Comentó la chica.

-Ahórrate tus consejos y haz lo que se te ordene ¡Blostton!- Uno de los mortifagos que se encontraba parado detrás de Lucios, caminó hacia él, sacó de su túnica una botellita con un liquido negro y se lo entregó.

-Tendrás otra misión, y más te vale que seas competente, serás la guardiana de esta poción, con ella lograremos nuestro cometido, sigue vigilándolos y trayéndome noticias, no actúes hasta que te de mis órdenes, y no vayas a meter la pata- La chica se acercó y tomo con delicadeza la poción guardándola bien dentro de su túnica.

Lucios Malfoy se puso de pie y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza ordeno a todos que salieran de ahí a excepción de ella.

-Sígueme- Ambos caminaron hacia una puerta corrediza que se encontraba al fondo del lugar, en medio de la habitación había una enorme cama matrimonial, las velas iluminaban a la perfección. Ella caminó hasta sentarse en la cama, Lucios solo observaba.

-Ya sabes que tienes que hacer- La chica asintió y con un movimiento ágil sentó a Lucios sobre la cama, ella sin pudor alguno se puso a horcadas sobre el para comenzar un movimiento sensual de caderas que provocaba una reacción en Lucios.

-Quítate la ropa- ordenó al tiempo en el que ella se ponía de pie y dejaba caer la túnica al suelo, no llevaba nada abajo, sus grandes curvas hipnotizaban a cualquier hombre que las viera, su cabello negro caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros, Lucios la tomo de la cadera y la acerco a él, con vehemencia comenzó a succionar y lamer sus grandes pechos al tiempo que dirigía una de sus manos al sexo de ella que se encontraba ya demasiado húmedo.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, ella si que estaba disfrutando, las manos de Lucios tocaban con agresividad y desesperación cada parte de ese pequeño cuerpo, con rapidez se coloco sobre el y con gran agilidad lo desprendió de sus ropas, fue entonces cuando Malfoy la penetro causando un grito de placer por parte de ella, las embestidas se hacían cada vez mas y mas fuertes, hasta que finalmente Lucios Malfoy terminó dentro de aquella mujer.

_

LO SIENTO, de verdad lo siento mucho, fue mucho tiempo sin actualizar la verdad no tengo excusas, este capitulo fue escrito rapidito, necesitaba algo para continuar con la historia y surgió este, prometo y me comprometo a terminar este fic, ya tengo bien idealizada la historia de principio a fin, ya se como será todo.

¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen sus comentarios chicas, prometo de verdad actualizar muy pronto y el capitulo será muy largo! Estoy creando un fic nuevo, ¿Qué opinan de un amor falso con grandes consecuencias?, es todo lo que dire, pueden pasar muchas cosas…

Besos a todas!


End file.
